Halloween By Alex Barndollar
by Alex Barndollar
Summary: A blend of the original Halloween & Halloween II, along with Rob Zombie's remake and a bunch of my own ideas. It's followed by an original sequel, Halloween II: Sibling Rivalry. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Here we go! I got bored 2 summers ago and decided to pen my own novelization of what I would love a remake of Halloween to be like. It's a combination of the original 2 Halloween movies with Jamie Lee Curtis, as well as the Rob Zombie remake from 2007. Throw these together with a bunch of my own ideas, and this is what you get! Read and review!

Rated M for bloody violence and terror, sexual content, and language. Enjoy!

**Halloween**

By: Alex Barndollar

Started: Thursday, June 12, 2008

Finished: Friday, January 15, 2009

Inspired by: Halloween (1978), Halloween (2007), Halloween 2 (1981), Sam (novella, 2008), and Halloween: Nightdance (2008)

**Prologue**

**Wednesday, October 31, 1990**

**7:30 AM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

**45 Lampkin Lane **

"_**You know what we say**__**is true. **__**Kill for us. Release your anger and frustration. They won't suffer long. Do it." **_Blonde haired, blue eyed, 7-year-old Michael jolted awake from his nightmare, screaming himself hoarse. In a room so colorful and filled with toys and picture books, terror seemed severely out of place. His mother, Deborah, ran into his room, hurriedly pulling a robe over her form. She hardly looked a day over twenty-eight. She had a head of long blonde hair. "Honey, what's wrong?! Michael! It's alright, everything's fine, you're in your room, honey, just calm down." He turned his eyes, red from crying, to her face. "Mommy, I had a nightmare. You, Judy, Boo, and Daddy were dead, and I was all alone."

Deborah frowned. "Have you been watching those scary movies on television again? Tell me the truth." Michael got a frightened look in his eyes. "Yeah, when you and Daddy and Boo went to visit Nina and Pap."

"Well, what was Judith doing while you were watching this movie?" Michael smiled at this, knowing what would come next. "She was kissing Steve on the couch." Deborah's nostrils flared. "Judith Margaret Myers, get up NOW!" 17 year-old Judith stumbled out of her bedroom in a nightgown, puffy eyed, with her dirty-blonde hair disheveled from sleep. "God, what?! I was trying to get some sleep; you know how late practice ran last night!" Deborah's eyes lit up with that fire all mothers seem to have when confronted with a challenge. "Michael just told me that when we left you in charge last weekend, you not only let him watch movies on TV that he **definitely** shouldn't have been seeing, but also that Steve was here. I'd like an explanation **NOW**!"

Judith's face formed an expression of extreme exasperation. "Michael, what the hell is your problem?! All you had to do was keep your mouth shut!"

Deborah went into tough-mom-mode. "Judy, enough! You are grounded for the weekend. That means no Halloween Dance tonight, no seeing Steve, and you have to take your brother trick-or-treating."

Judith went into a total rampage at that. "MOM! You know how important tonight's gonna be!" Her mother shook her head. Judith turned to Michael. "Thanks, you little creep. Now I'm stuck with you this **whole** weekend. And it's not gonna be fun for either of us."

Deborah rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop with the drama. Now, get ready for school, both of you." She turned to Michael, still in his cowboy pajamas. "If Judy gives you any crap tonight while we're at work, I want you to tell me about it, okay?" Michael smiled. "Don't worry Mommy, I can handle Judith."

As his mother left the room, he turned back to his pillow. He fished his hand into the interior of his pillowcase and pulled it out with a handful of crayon-drawn pictures in his grasp. They showed Michael standing surrounded by bodies, crayon-red blood pouring out of multiple stab wounds. His eyes roamed the drawings, lighting up with an almost demonic presence. "Tonight's going to be fun."

**Part 1: Bloodshed **

**Wednesday, October 31, 1990**

**8:00 AM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois **

**45 Lampkin Lane**

Michael Audrey Myers arrived at the breakfast table, dressed for school. His mother, Deborah, was cooking eggs at the stove, his little sister, Alex, was spitting up in her highchair, and his father, Donald, was trying in vain to clean the mess. Donald was a man in his mid 40's, still handsome for his age. He was the only one with brown hair; Michael, Judith, Alex, and Deborah were all blonde. His dad turned to him. "Hey sport, are you ready for Halloween?" Michael gave an innocent grin. "Yes, sir."

Judith came down the stairs, wearing a Haddonfield High jacket over a tee shirt, an extremely short skirt, and a pair of high heels. Deborah gave her the once over. "You are not going to school dressed like that." Judith groaned. "Oh mom, come on! Everyone dresses like this!" Donald stepped in at that point. "Then you are most definitely **not** in that majority. Go upstairs and change now."

Starting up the stairs, she loudly muttered, "Oh, bite me." Donald turned to Deborah. "Has she been grounded?" Deborah smiled. "Of course. She's on trick-or-treat duty tonight." Donald looked wary at that prospect. Deborah laughed. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Michael spooned his cereal down with that eagerness children have when they want the prize at the bottom of the box.

He turned his head to his baby sister. "Are you ready for Halloween, Boo?" His sister smiled a toothless grin at him. Deborah smiled at that, too. "She really loves Michael, Don." Donald turned to her. "We have some great kids. Seriously. And don't worry about Judith, honey. She's a teenager. We know what that's like."

At that point, Judith came back downstairs, still wearing her Haddonfield High jacket, but now with jeans and a pair of boots. She turned to her father. "Is this better for you?" He smiled at her wearily. "That's much better." Judith started out the door to the front yard. "Michael, move your butt, or we're going to be late." Deborah called after her. "Watch your tone!" She smiled at Michael. "Have fun at school today." He smiled at his mother. "I love you, Mommy." Donald turned to his son. "Don't let Judy boss you around tonight. Try to make her smile a little. She could use it." Michael giggled. "I know just the thing!" He kissed his parents good-bye and ran out the front door.

Judith was waiting in the passenger seat of her boyfriend's car. Steve Haley was a muscular 18-year old, with blonde hair. Steve smiled at Michael. "Climb in the back, squirt." Judith pulled her seat forward for Michael to climb in. "Michael, move your pokey ass a little faster, would you?" Michael settled into the back seat. As Steve pulled out of the driveway, Michael looked up at his house. It was a two-story white-washed Victorian, with windows at the front and a separate garage around back. He watched his mother wave good-bye at the front door, and then listened to his sister's conversation. "Yeah, well he told my mom about last weekend, and now I'm grounded. I can't go to the dance tonight; I gotta take the dwarf back there trick-or-treating." Steve looked surprisingly calm at that piece of news. "Well, your mom said that you were grounded, so I guess I'm just gonna have to come over and keep you company." Judith got a gleam in her eye. "Does keeping me company involve giving you a lap-dance, by any chance?" Steve smiled wide at that. "Play your cards right and you might just be in luck." Judith rolled her eyes. "Oh, joy. Just what I need, more **fun **in my life."

Eventually, they arrived at Michael's school. Judith stuck her head out the window. "I'll see you after school. Don't be late!" Steve stuck his head past Judith's. "See ya later, bud." Michael watched the car round the corner and disappear. "We're gonna have fun tonight, Judy. You wait and see."

**Wednesday, October 31, 1990**

**8:45 PM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

**45 Lampkin Lane **

Judith and Steve stumbled through the front door, heavily engaged in a make-out. She was dressed in her Haddonfield Huskers cheerleading uniform, he in his football uniform. She kicked the door to the living room open, and he threw her onto the couch, pulling off her boots and starting to pull off her top. They were both drunk. Judith untangled herself from Steve. "Wait, I gotta make sure my sister didn't shit her pants." Steve groaned. "Hurry up! You gotta get some of this before it's gone!" Judith laughed. "Where's **that **thing gonna go?" She went up the stairs and into her sister's nursery. A thought struck him and he went to the foot of the stairs. He called up to Judith, "Whatever happened to your brother?" Judith laughed again. "I paid him twenty bucks to keep his mouth shut and to go trick-or-treating by himself." Steve frowned. "What if he gets lost or something?" Judith came back to the stairs. " Relax. He's only staying on this street." He laughed. "Well, that sounds like a sure fire plan!" He laughed again and went down the hallway to the bathroom. As the bathroom door closed, the front door opened quietly. Steve failed to hear the soft footsteps going to the kitchen, opening a drawer, and ascending the stairs. A minute later, he re-emerged from the bathroom, zipping his fly back up. He went out to his car quietly, and dug in the back seat for a plastic bag. He pulled a white mask with brown hair and staring eyeholes out and shoved it over his head. "This is gonna be the best," he muttered. He snuck back through the door, quietly shutting it behind him. He crossed the threshold, tiptoeing as silently as possible, and climbed the steps. When he got to the top of the darkened stairs, he glimpsed Judy putting a clean diaper on her baby sister at the end of the hall, groaning with disgust. He scanned the landing quickly and noticed a door ajar. He ducked through and found himself in Michael's room. The walls were plastered with cowboys and Indians. Steve decided to wait behind the door and jump out at Judy when she passed. Not original, but it would be just the thing to make her hornier. He stood waiting for her, when a soft thump was heard from under the bed. He pulled off the mask and bent down to see what had happened. The last thing he saw was a knife speeding towards his face. With a loud squelching noise, the blade slammed into his head, blood spraying on his attacker's face. The knife twisted back and forth, like a doorknob being turned again and again, blood and carnage going everywhere. Steve was dead in an instant.

Michael climbed out from under the bed and surveyed his handiwork, his face covered in blood. He pulled his kitchen knife from the bloody maw that had been Steve's face. He noticed the white mask Steve had dropped and pulled it on. It looked eerie with his clown outfit. He watched Judith from the doorway, waiting. Judith finished changing Alex and laid her in the crib, but Alex wasn't ready for sleep just yet. Judith regarded her with annoyance. "Well, what do you want me to do, Boo? I've got an important matter to attend to downstairs. You'll get it when you grow up." Judith cranked Alex's mobile and left the room, leaving the door open. As she walked down the hall, the grandfather clock chimed nine. She turned back to see her sister watching her. "Go to sleep, Alex! Jesus, why do I always have to deal with this?! It's always me, me, me. Why can't my stupid dyke of a mother ever help out?" She continued walking and descended the stairs, reentering the living room. It was empty. "Steve, where are you?" She walked through the darkened house, looking in every room, when she heard her sister's laughter coming from upstairs. "You've gotta be kidding me," she muttered to herself. She went back upstairs and saw that her sister was still watching her through the open door. "God dammit, Boo shut your eyes and get some sleep!" Her voice became louder and louder with every word. "Steve, stop playing your fucking games with me, I'm not in the mood! You're definitely not getting anything tonight, jackass!"

She wandered into her parents' room, checking it for Steve. It was empty. She turned and walked across the hall into Michael's room. She scanned the room, and saw the outline of someone standing in the open door of the closet. "Nice try, creep." As she crossed the room, she suddenly slipped and fell. Groggily sitting up, she found herself sitting in a thick puddle of crimson liquid. She lifted her fingers to her nose, and smelled a coppery scent. She noticed it pooling from under the bed, and sat up to look. She lifted the comforter and fell back with a scream! Under the bed was Steve, his face ripped apart, revealing bone and carnage sticking out, and his light blonde hair turned red from all the blood. She turned over and rifted all over the floor. Gasping for breath, with tears in her eyes, she turned her face back to the closet. Michael stood there, wearing a white mask and holding a knife covered in blood and gore. "Oh my God! Michael! What's going on?!" He slowly advanced on her, raising the knife above his head. She scrambled to her feet with a scream, running into the hallway. She made it to the stairs when Michael caught up with her.

He slashed the knife through the air, slamming it into her arm with surprising force for his age. She screamed as Michael used the knife imbedded in her arm to push her into the window at the top of the landing. Her face hit the glass so hard that it shattered, broken glass falling into the back yard below. Michael pulled her head out of the damaged window and slammed it into the wall. The glass already stuck in her face was driven deeper in as her face collided with the wall. Letting loose a cry, her foot slipped off the top step and twisted at an odd angle, sending her tumbling down the stairs and hitting her head off the banister at the bottom.

Michael raised his head and saw that Boo had seen the whole act, eyes wide and curious. He then lowered his head to the foot of the stairs, looking at his sister, the left side of her cheerleading uniform covered in Steve's blood, her head bleeding from the glass shards and the painful hit off the banister. Crying, she slowly started to haul herself across the hall to the front door. She looked up and saw that the door was locked, too high for her to reach from the ground. She heard a shuffling noise and saw Michael coming down the stairs towards her. Letting out a low moan, she crawled pitifully through the living room doorway.

As she made it across the rug, he slashed her across the back, making her let out a horrible scream. He went in for the kill, stabbing again and again. His fingers around the knife handle became crimson. The white plush carpet was slowly turning dark red around her. He pulled the knife out of her back for the last time. "Michael…" she breathed. "Happy Halloween, Judy." The knife was brought down with sickening speed, plunging through her heart from behind. Turning her body over, he sat on her stomach and added one last touch.

He walked out of the living room and went to the basement door. He reached his destination at the bottom of the stairs, and crossed the room to an area of the floor where it was rotting. He wrenched one of the boards up and stuffed the mask and knife in the hole and replaced the board. Michael went back upstairs and into Alex's nursery. He picked her up, cradling her gently. They sat on the steps, waiting. "It's over, Boo. We can start over now."

**Part One Epilogue**

**Wednesday, October 31, 1990**

**10:30 PM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois **

**45 Lampkin Lane**

Deborah and Donald pulled in the driveway, noticing Steve's car. Donald got a smirk on his face. "I told you this would happen. You owe me 20 bucks, thank-you very much." Deborah fished the cash out of her wallet. "Yeah, yeah. Don't press your luck." They got out of the car. "So, what do you think? One month of grounding or two?" Donald got a serious face at that. "Whatever you want to do. This is between you and her." Deborah frowned at him. "Thanks for your support, honey."

They walked into the front hall and immediately saw Michael holding Alex on the steps, his blue and yellow costume splattered with red. Deborah got a worried look in her eyes. "Honey, why are you still up? And why isn't your sister in her crib?" She took Alex and went upstairs. Donald looked around the hall. "Michael, where's Judith?" Michael smiled. "She's in the living room." Donald turned the knob and the door opened into a scene of intense horror. The carpet was stained red around the brutally sliced open corpse of his oldest child. He paled and vomited all over the floor. "JUDY! Oh my god! Honey, Judy! JUDITH!" Tears filled his eyes. Deborah ran downstairs, attracted by her husband's yells. She saw her daughter and screamed.

Donald turned to Michael. "What happened?!" Michael smiled. "Don't worry, Daddy. I made everything better." Deborah burst into tears as she surveyed Judith's face, the glass shards forcing her mouth into a smile, blood trickling down from her mouth.

The sirens sounded as the police cars pulled up. The policemen ran into the house. A scene of carnage met their eyes both upstairs and downstairs. Paramedics loaded the mangled remains into body bags, past the hysterically crying mother and father. Michael was seated in the back seat of a squad car, a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

More! Read and review!

**Part Two Prologue**

**Sunday, November 4, 1990**

**11:30 AM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium **

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

The trial, the quickest one in the state's history, had deemed him a vegetable, unable to commit the crime due to mental incompetence. He had been sentenced to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. He was seated on a cot in a small, white-tiled room. His mother and father watched him through the small window in the top of the door. They turned to the doctor. Deborah teared up as she listened. "Don't worry, Mrs. Myers, your son will get all the help he needs." They turned back to the window, but Michael didn't look at them. His eyes were focused on a spot on the wall, thinking. "Don't worry, Boo. We'll meet again. And nobody will be there to stop us."

**Part Two: Waiting**

**Tuesday, November 6, 1990**

**3:00 PM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium**

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

Dr. Samuel Loomis, 45, walked up the steps to the sanitarium. He was going bald, but still had a ring of brown hair circling his head, clothed in a brown suit and a cautious look. He'd endured many hardships in his time, from leaving the love of his life Elizabeth behind in England, to having his daughter Jenny murdered while abroad. America was supposed to be the land of the free and the home of the brave, but Loomis had noticed that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

He entered the waiting room, a small area with chairs and tables covered in severely out-of-date magazines. He crossed to the service desk and looked down at the secretary, Sybil, a woman in her late 50's with a miserable look in her eyes. She lowered her newspaper with an expression that indicated that she'd done this many a time before. "Welcome to Smith's Grove. What brings you to this glorious establishment?" Loomis smiled grimly. "I'm here to see Dr. Wynn about the Myers case." The nurse stood up wearily. "Follow me, sir." She led him through the security gates to a pair of double doors, opening into a labyrinth of hallways.

She turned to Loomis as she walked. "So, are you a doctor?" Loomis smiled. "A child psychologist. I specialize in severe cases of childhood aggression." The receptionist smiled. "I can see why you were assigned to this one, then." They walked through more halls, passing doors leading to a cafeteria, a rec room, a padded cell, and rooms that had blank, staring faces pressed against the windows. The nurse turned to him again. "You get used to it all after a while." Sam smiled. "How long have you worked here?" She smirked. "Too long, honey."

Finally, they arrived at a door marked DR. TERENCE WYNN. The nurse knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice called. Loomis opened the door and stepped into the office. It was a room surprisingly cozy, what with all the misery surrounding the place. It had brown wood paneling, complete with a fireplace and lounge chairs. Dr. Wynn looked up as Loomis entered. He was a man in his early 40's, with wavy brown hair and a matching mustache. "Sam, I'm so glad you're here." He crossed from behind his desk and shook hands with Loomis. "This case has been so stressful. Did you get all the details?" Loomis shook his head. "No, I haven't been able to get all the finer points from the news. What happened, exactly?"

Wynn's face became grim at that. "Well, 6 days ago, on Halloween night, this boy was left at home with his sisters. He got bored and decided to carve up some fun. His older sister and her boyfriend were both killed. He's here now, and he rarely speaks. When he does, though, it's clear he doesn't feel any remorse. We had to call you. Your work on the Bates case was incredible." Loomis stared at him. "May I meet him?" Wynn became serious. "Please do. Follow me."

They left the comfort of the office and turned the corner, arriving at an elevator. They entered it and pressed the up arrow. As the lift clanked upwards through the shaft, Loomis stood, thinking. Wynn turned to him. "Sam, I know that you've been out of the field for a while, but you'll be fine. This'll seem easy compared to some of the other cases you've handled." They stepped out into a hall that was more pleasant than the rest, lit up by windows showing the grounds outside. They walked down it, shoes squeaking loudly. Finally, a door at the end of the hall came into view. Loomis turned to Wynn. "I'd prefer it if you didn't accompany me in to see him, Terence. I work better alone." Wynn smiled. "That is a fact I know all too well. I'll leave you to it." Wynn unlocked the door and gave the keys to Sam. "Just make sure you lock the door when you're done. I'll see you back in my office. And by the way, Sam, Happy Belated Birthday."

As Wynn strode back down the hall, Dr. Loomis pushed the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened into a room with a bed, a chair in front of the window, and a small table. Seated before the window, staring out was a small, blonde haired boy. Loomis approached the boy slowly. "Hello, Michael. My name is Sam, and I'm here to help you get better." The boy turned around slowly. "What if I don't want any help?" Dr. Loomis chuckled. "Of course you want help! Everybody needs help at some point or another. Don't you want out of here? Don't you miss your family?" Michael smiled. "Yes. When are they coming to see me?" Loomis smiled sadly at the boy. "I don't know. But I imagine they'll come soon." Michael turned back to the window. "Are you going to see me a lot?" Loomis got up to leave. "Yes, I am. But not today. We start tomorrow. I'll see you then." Michael didn't answer, just kept staring blankly out the window. Loomis left the room and locked the door behind him. He looked through the glass window in the door one last time. Michael was just sitting there patiently. He seemed to be waiting for something.

**Wednesday, November 7, 1990**

**3:00 PM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium**

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

Dr. Loomis sat in Michael's cell while the boy was coloring at the table. Michael suddenly looked up as though he had just noticed the doctor's presence, even though he had been there for nearly an hour. Loomis opened his mouth to speak when Michael beat him to it. "Are you always going to be this quiet?" Sam smiled. "No, but I'm glad that you noticed it. Let's talk now." Michael kept coloring. "What do you wanna talk about?" The doctor's face suddenly became serious. "Well, I thought we'd talk about this last Halloween." Michael still kept coloring. "What's there to talk about?" Sam frowned slightly. "You don't remember any of it, do you?" Michael suddenly held up his drawing for Loomis to see. "It's my family. This is my Dad, my Mom, my sister Judy, and my little sister Boo." Loomis took the drawing and held it to his eyes. "Is your sister named Boo?" Michael smiled. "No, her name's Alex." Loomis became curious at that. "Then why do you call her Boo?" Michael laughed. "Her first word was 'boo'." Loomis smiled. "I see. Do you miss her?" Michael's eyes grew suddenly moist. "Yes. I miss her most of all, even more than I miss Mommy. Boo and I were best friends, and now I can't see her anymore! When will I be able to see her?" Loomis put an arm around Michael to comfort the boy. "You'll see her next week, I imagine." Michael pulled another piece from the stack of paper and handed it to Loomis. Loomis looked down at the sheet and found it blank. Michael looked at him. "It's so you can draw your family." Loomis's brain was set awhirl. Memories filled his mind. Elizabeth, watching as his taxi drives away. Coming home to find a letter in the mail saying that Jennifer has been found dead in South America during the course of her journalist duties. He looked at Michael and shook his head. "I haven't any family left, Michael." Michael's face grew sad. "That's not good." He handed Sam another picture he'd drawn. "This could cheer you up." Loomis took the drawing from Michael without looking at it and pulled his coat on. "I'll see you tomorrow, Michael." He left the boy coloring away, oblivious to the world. Sam moved blankly through the halls, stopping to say good-bye to Wynn. Heading out through the main doors, he noticed that the news was switched on to a broadcast of the murders of Halloween. Heading into the parking lot, he drew his coat tighter around him even though there was no wind. As Loomis got into his car, a wave of emotions overtook him and he let loose the tears. Crying hysterically, he rested his head against the wheel and sighed heavily.

When he finally stopped, he remembered the drawing Michael had given him. He pulled it out of his pocket and unfolded it. His eyes widened as he took in what he was seeing. A crudely drawn girl was being lowered into the ground in front of a tombstone labeled "JUDY", blood pouring from stab wounds. Loomis smiled a grim smile. "That's just what I've been looking for, Michael."

**Sunday, November 11, 1990**

**2:00 PM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium**

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

Donald and Deborah pulled into the parking lot of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. They were dressed in black mourning clothes. Deborah got Alex from her car seat in the back and held her close. Donald took Deborah's hand and led her into the building.

They went up to the receptionist's desk. She was reading a paper. Donald cleared his throat and the secretary looked around, noticing them. "Are you here for a visit?" She lowered the paper and they caught sight of the headline, "**MURDER OF LOCAL TEENS SHOCKS COMMUNITY!" **She gave them a sad smile. "That's so tragic. Such a small child, so innocent." Deborah stepped forward, tears breaking out from her eyes. "Could you just take us to see Dr. Loomis, please." Sybil led them through a pair of metal gates into a hallway that had doors everywhere. She turned to them as she led them down the hallway. "So, who's of yours do they have in here?" Deborah shook her head. "Michael Myers." Sybil smirked slightly. "So, you must be the parents. I'm sorry about your loss. At least you've still got your daughter there." Deborah tensed. "And what's that supposed to mean? We have our son, too." Sybil shrugged. "Do you?" Deborah was spared a retort as they reached their destination. They arrived at a door marked DR. TERENCE WYNN. Deborah turned to the nurse. "Next time, maybe you should keep your mouth shut about matters that don't concern you." The nurse nodded. "I'll keep that in mind for all the times I see you. And believe me, I'll be seeing you a lot. If your son's in here, he won't be leaving anytime soon." The nurse looked taken aback as Deborah ran at her, tears streaming down her face. Donald grabbed Deborah's arm, holding her back. "Let me at her, Don! Let go of me!" The nurse backed away slowly with a smirk on her face. "I can definitely tell that you're related to him." She turned back down the hall and walked away. Deborah turned to Donald. "Just knock on the door before I run after that wrinkly old hag." He knocked and a man who was going bald, but still looked respectable, promptly opened the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Myers? I'm Dr. Sam Loomis." He shook both of their hands. "Michael is very excited to see you." He led them down the hall to the elevator and they stepped in. Deborah wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to him. "How is he, Doctor?" Loomis looked at them. "He has his good days and his bad ones. He misses you deeply, especially Alex. At times, he doesn't seem to remember the incident, and at times he does. He likes to draw pictures, though." Deborah smiled weakly. "He always has." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Loomis led the way down the hall towards a door. He unlocked it and they went in. When Deborah saw Michael, she started to cry again and hugged him to her. Michael smiled. "I missed you, mommy!" Deborah smiled sadly. "We've missed you too, sweetie." Michael ran to his father. "Daddy!" Donald picked him up gently and held him. He put Michael on his bed and Deborah brought Alex to Michael's lap. Michael looked down on her with a smile, and she started to giggle. "Boo! I told you we'd see each other again!" Loomis stood surveying this happy reunion until he beckoned Donald and Deborah out into the hall. "Mr. and Mrs. Myers, I'm so sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can do…"

Donald turned to him. "You can cure our son. That's what you can do." They turned back and observed Michael holding Boo through the window. Deborah turned to Sam. "I just want our son back. That's all I want now. Give us back one of our lost children."

**Sunday, November 11, 1990**

**3:30 PM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

**Mt. Sinclair Cemetery**

The funeral for Judith Margaret Myers was a sad affair. Her family and friends were all there, tears falling freely. Donald and Deborah stood at the front of the crowd. When the coffin was lowered into the ground, Deborah fell to the ground, crying uncontrollably. Don pulled her up and held her close, shaking with grief. The handful of dirt was dropped onto the hard wooden surface in front of the deceased's parents. Deborah let loose a scream combined with sobs of rage. Her world would never be the same again.

**Tuesday, December 25, 1990**

**6:30 PM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium**

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

Deborah and Donald sat on Michael's cot with Alex on their laps. Donald turned to him. "What did Santa Claus bring you?" Michael stood up and went to his table. He picked up a toy truck that made sounds and had tiny lights on it. "He got me this cool truck!" Deborah smiled. "That Santa; he's one generous guy." Michael nodded fervently. Deborah turned and pulled a wrapped package from her purse and handed it to Michael. "This is from your father and I. We know you'll like it." Michael ripped open the present eagerly, pulling out a box of 200 assorted crayons. He turned to his parents, a huge smile on his face. "Thanks! It's perfect! I was running out of these!" Donald smiled. "Dr. Loomis told us. We had to help out the cause." Donald dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out a picture of Michael and Alex. "We thought you'd like this." Michael smiled even bigger. He grabbed it and put it on the table so that everyone could see it. "THANK-YOU!" He ran to his parents and hugged them both. He sat back down next to them. They put Alex down on the bed and she crawled over to Michael. Donald and Deborah both smiled. A half-hour later, they were departing. Michael said good-byes to all three of them. Right before they went out, Michael turned to his mother and asked her, "Mommy, why doesn't Judy ever come with you?"

**Friday, February 8, 1991**

**1:30 PM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium**

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

Michael and Sam were seated in the cafeteria. Michael was eating a ham sandwich along with an apple and a carton of milk while he colored a picture. Loomis regarded Michael with an air of seriousness. "Michael, do you remember anything about Halloween?" Michael looked up. "Well, I went trick-or-treating by myself." Loomis's eyes lit up. Maybe they were finally getting somewhere. "Why did you go by yourself, Michael?" Michael got a face like he was trying to remember very hard. "Because my mommy and daddy were at work." Sam pressed on. "Couldn't your sister Judith have taken you?" Michael shook his head. "She was with her boyfriend." "What was this boyfriend's name?" Michael smiled. "Steve. I like Steve. He's always nice to me." Loomis frowned. "Come on, Michael. Remember. I know you can do it. What happened when you came home from trick-or-treating?" Michael smiled. "I ate all my candy. It was really good!" Loomis got up and paced the empty room. "What happened between you and your sister?" Michael got a glum face. "We fought. We always fight, but I still love her. I don't think she loves me, though." Loomis came down and got in Michael's face. "THINK MICHAEL! THINK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR SISTER?!" Michael looked scared, but then his face got a hint of malice. He looked Dr. Loomis straight in the eye. "I hurt her." He suddenly dove across the table at Loomis. He slammed into Loomis with an almost primal yell, knocking the old man to the ground and stabbing him in the arm with a colored pencil. Loomis managed to push Michael off of him and pulled the pencil out. He got a tight grip on Michael's hands. Michael kicked and bit him in the hand, but Sam didn't release his hold on him. Two security guards ran into the room, one of them pulling Michael off Loomis, the other one helping Sam up from the ground. Michael continued fighting against the hold of the guard. He was carted off to his room, Loomis following. Michael was held down on his cot while the nurse hurried in. As she injected the needle into his arm, he let loose with a howl. The nurse jumped backwards in fright at his screams. She went to Loomis, and led him out of the room to treat his wound. As Sam looked back, Michael was watching him, hatred in his eyes.

**Saturday, February 9, 1991**

**12:00 PM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium**

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

Donald and Deborah strode into Smith's Grove. The receptionist sat up with a smirk on her face. She opened her mouth to make a snide comment when Deborah cut her off. "Save it." The secretary led them to Michael's room where Dr. Loomis was waiting for them outside the door. The secretary turned to Loomis. "Have fun with the basket case in there." Deborah's face grew red and she started to shake in anger. She turned to the nurse as she went back down the hall. "Listen, you stupid bitch, why don't you just reach up your ass and pull that stick out!" The nurse smirked. "I like your dress. It really hides those implants." Deborah ran at the nurse and CRACK! She gave her a mean uppercut that knocked her to the floor. The secretary got up, her mouth bleeding. Loomis looked appalled at both of them. The nurse got up. "My lawyer liked that." Deborah glared at her. "Not as much as I did." As the nurse left, Deborah turned to Loomis. "Sorry you had to see that. She just really got under my skin. Please tell me that you have good news." Sam still looked shaken, but his face suddenly darkened. "I'm afraid not. It's my regret to inform you that Michael seems to have regressed. He seemed to be making progress yesterday. We were discussing the incident when he dove at me and stabbed me in the arm with a colored pencil. As such, he has been in lockdown. He has so far attempted to strangle 3 of the nurses." Deborah and Donald turned to each other, fear in their eyes. Donald angrily swore. "We're paying you almost everything we have to cure our son. Are you saying that this whole thing has been a waste?!" Loomis patted him consolingly on the arm. "No, it hasn't been a waste. He's under observation while we speak." Deborah turned to Sam. "Can we see him?" Loomis led them to the elevator. When they arrived at the first floor, they made a right through a metal door into the maximum-security ward. They went to the first door on their right, looking into a padded cell through the one-way mirror next to the door. Michael was in a straightjacket, leaning against the padded walls, his eyes staring blankly at the wall. Deborah opened the door and stepped inside the cell. "Michael? Can you hear me?" She approached him but received no answer. She quickly exited the cell, rushing past her husband in tears. Donald hurried after her. Loomis closed the door and looked back through the window. Even though Michael couldn't see Sam through the one-way glass, he seemed to be watching Sam, evil in his eyes.

**Thursday, March 7, 1991**

**1:00 PM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium**

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

Deborah and Donald sat in Dr. Loomis's office in stony-faced silence. Michael had been transferred to a maximum-security cell in the lower level that morning. Sam sat with them, going over the transfer papers they needed to sign. Deborah looked almost pleadingly at him, willing him to say anything evenly remotely encouraging. Sam smiled sadly. "Mrs. Myers, I will keep trying to get through to Michael. We must keep hoping for the best. That's all we can do." Donald rose from his chair. His face was slowly turning red. "You listen to me, you old coot. We're paying you out the ass to help our son and now you suddenly say that he's hopeless! Well, I can tell you something right now. We're through here. You can take all your fancy talk about healing and breakthroughs and throw it away because I'm not going to keep paying for nothing!" Deborah laid a hand on Donald, causing him to turn. "Don, think about what you're saying here. We can't just throw all of this away! Think what would happen to Michael then! At least he still has a chance! Or do you want to bury another of our children?!" Her voice broke on this sentence and tears started rolling down her face. "Please Donald; please just stay with it for a little while longer. Don't you love your son?" Donald walked to the door and opened it. "I'm not sure anymore." With that, he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Deborah turned to Sam. "Just give us some time."

**4 Years Later**

**Friday, May 19, 1995**

**2:00 PM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium**

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

Deborah walked slowly into Smith's Grove, dressed all in black. Not even Sybil could find a remark to throw her way. When Deborah finally knocked on Loomis's office, Sam opened the door hurriedly and pulled Deborah into a hug. "Deborah, I'm so sorry for your loss." Deborah sobbed into Sam's shoulder. "Thank-you, Sam. I just can't believe he's gone. Now it's just Alex and me at home and it's so quiet I think I'm going to go crazy! She doesn't realize what's happened. I told her that her father was on a trip and wouldn't be back for a long time. I couldn't tell her the truth. Please help me. Tell me that you have some miracle cure, because I can't afford failure at this point. I have to pay Donald's funeral bill, I had to take on a second job, Alex has to be in daycare all day while I'm at work, and Donald's welfare barely covers the bills for this place! I can't go on anymore. If we don't have results with Michael in two months, I have no choice but to take him out of here and place him in a permanent home. The state has contacted me and they're willing to pay half the yearly bill. I don't have any other choice." Sam gave her a serious once-over and sighed. "Good luck today, Deborah."

**Friday, May 19, 1995**

**4:30 PM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

**Mt. Sinclair Cemetery**

Deborah stood next to her friend Cynthia Strode at the head of the crowd, tears streaming freely down her face. As the priest spoke the eulogy, she thought of Donald, laughing at all the good times they had had together as a family. Then, images of Donald lying in a bathtub filled with red water, a razor on the floor, still sticky from his wrists, filled her head. Life had been unforgiving to the Myers family. As he was silently lowered into the ground next to his daughter, all she could think was that it had all happened because of Michael. Michael was to blame for all this misery in her life. And as much as it hurt her to think it, she had no son anymore. Just a daughter. And she wasn't sure if she was happy about that or not.

**Sunday, May 21, 1995**

**11:00 AM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium**

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

Deborah sat in Michael's cell. Her 13-year-old son was just sitting there, staring at the wall. "Michael, can you hear me? I don't know how to say it, but your father isn't with us anymore."

Her voice broke and tears started to well in her eyes. She just sat there and looked at him. He showed no signs of recognition or understanding. No emotion at all. As she got up to leave, Michael twitched. Deborah spun around and stared at him in wonder. "Michael! Talk to me!" She knelt down on the ground so that she was level with Michael. He slowly turned his head and gave her a piercing stare. Deborah continued to stare sadly into his eyes. He remained still. Giving up, she slowly got up and turned her back to him. Michael suddenly jumped off his cot and sprang onto her back. As Deborah fell to the ground, Michael intertwined his hands into her long blonde hair and started fiercely pulling it. Deborah screamed in pain as Michael kept yanking. Dr. Loomis wrenched the door open and pulled Michael off her back. As Michael screamed and fought, Deborah started hysterically crying. Michael kicked Sam in the shins and the man stumbled. Michael flew at his mother, clawing at her face, cutting it. He was just about to lift a chair in the air over her head when Sam rugby-tackled him to the ground. Deborah crawled backwards hastily. Michael's eyes seemed to flash red as he regarded his mother. Deborah looked upon him, hardly aware that she was seeing him for the last time. She hurried out to the entrance. Sybil looked up and, seeing Deborah in tears, smirked. "Careful sweetie, your mascara's running." Deborah kept on walking, breaking into a run once in the parking lot. She pulled her car door open and fell into the seat, sobbing hysterically. As her car traveled down the road, her tears blurring her vision, she put her head on the wheel. Images flashed before her eyes. Her family, happy. Judith. Alex. Donald. Michael. Sweet, innocent Michael. She raised her head, and saw the metal road divider that her car was speeding towards. She smiled one last grim smile before the car crashed head-on through it, slamming into the tree behind it. Her windshield shattered into a million tiny pieces as her body flew through the shattered window frame. Deborah Myers was finally at peace.

**Part Two Epilogue**

**Sunday, May 21, 1995**

**6:30 PM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium**

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

Sam sat in his office, watching the rain pounding on the window. As he took another sip of his coffee, the phone rang. "Dr. Loomis? It's Sybil at the front desk. There's something on the news I think you need to see." Sam turned the television on. The picture of a mangled car wrapped around a tree filled the screen. The news reporter's voice sounded out. "The body of 40 year old Deborah Myers was found lodged in the lower branches of this tree. It appears that she was thrown through the windshield by the impact. The widow is the mother of Michael Myers, the boy who brutally carved up two teenagers five years ago, one of them his own sister Judith Myers. Deborah is survived by Michael Myers, currently in the care of Smith's Grove Sanitarium, and Alex Myers, her five year old daughter." Sam turned the screen off. He could barely think straight. He had liked her a lot. She had been a strong woman, capable of helping herself. He had no doubt in his mind that it was suicide. He set off down the hall, taking the elevator down one floor to Michael's cell. The boy was seated by the window, staring out at the rain. Sam stood in the doorway, not daring to get closer to Michael. "Michael. I know you can hear me. I have some bad news." He noticed Michael's head slightly turn. "It's your mother Michael. She's been killed in a car accident." Michael didn't indicate that he'd heard anything. Sam left the room. Once the door was shut, Michael turned slowly to the picture of himself and Alex. He took it out of its frame and got a red colored pencil out. He slashed at the picture, coloring Alex red, looking like she'd been beheaded and had her eyes gauged out in one fell stroke. Michael finished his demented artwork, breathing like he'd just run a mile. He had one family member left. And until that day when he'd become an only child, he'd be waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael returns home and sets his sights on Laurie Strode, a normal everyday teen. Is there more under the surface than appears? Read and review!

**Part 3 Prologue**

**13 Years Later****  
****Wednesday, October 29, 2008**

**9:30 PM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium**

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

Sydney was the new nurse at Smith's Grove. She lived in Russellville and had to take the trolley every morning at 5:30. As she walked down the hall, she glanced into the faculty lounge and noticed Sybil drinking her usual, coffee mixed with single malt whiskey. She noticed Sydney watching her through the open door. "Well, don't just stand there, come in." Sydney hesitantly entered the room, sitting down in the chair Sybil indicated. She watched Sybil guzzle down the foul smelling concoction with disgust. "How can you drink that shit? It looks horrible." Sybil smiled. "Looks can be deceiving. I mean, look at you! You seem like a nice, all-American girl without a care in the world. Yet you work in a psych ward. And the word around here is that you and Ernie the janitor are more than just friends. The way he tells it, you give mean head." Sydney's face looked disgusted. "I never did that! Where are you hearing this?!" Sybil smiled. "Well, I just made it up now. But I could tell everybody it's true. And let's face it, sweet cheeks. Who would believe your story? All you have to do is one small favor." Sydney looked sorry she'd ever started this conversation. "What do you want?" Sybil got up to refill her mug. "I need you to take my shift and give a patient his meds." Sydney glared at her. "Why can't you do it?" Sybil swayed a little on the spot. "Because, I plan to spend my last evening here passed out with a serious hangover. I'm retiring tomorrow and I'm going out with a bang." Sydney silently thanked God for that. "Who am I sedating?" Sybil's smile widened. "Michael Myers." Sydney paled. "The one who killed those kids in the 90s?" The secretary nodded. "That's the one! Don't worry about it. He's a vegetable. You can't even hear him breathing at night." Sydney nodded her head slowly. "What am I giving him?" "Thorazine. Completely knocks him out. He's getting a pickup tonight. He's got a court date tomorrow." Sydney got the keys to the medical supply room and got the drug loaded into a syringe. As she received the room keys from Sybil, the secretary belched rudely in her face. Sybil called after her. "When you're done, come tell me. I'll be at the front desk." Sydney set off down the hall, silently wishing she could stick the old woman with the medication. When she reached Michael's room, she looked through the small window in the top of the door. Inside, Michael sat in a small chair in front of a table. He had a mane of long brown hair, dirty and matted. She fitted the key into the lock and the door squeaked open. Sydney nervously smoothed down the front of her white dress and slowly approached Michael. "Hello? I'm Sydney. I'm filling in for Sybil." He didn't respond, just kept coloring a piece of paper. She looked over his shoulder at the drawing. It showed a clown surrounded by the bodies of trick-or-treaters. Sydney paled again. "That's a nice drawing. Did you make it yourself?" Michael didn't answer. She looked around the small cell. The walls were completely covered with drawings. Crude, childlike, and extremely violent. A white mask with a shock of brown hair. A clown standing over a nude female, blood pouring from her wounds. She knew these must be from his murders in 1990. Then, she noticed more drawings. Things that had never occurred, except within his own demented mind. Tombstones stood over gaping black holes, waiting for coffins. A cat, impaled over a bloody knife, intestines steaming on the floor. Children, their faces carved into smiles, glowing from within. With a slight shock, she realized that they were meant to be human jack-o-lanterns. She then noticed that he had started a new drawing while she had been observing his room. It was a woman, dressed in white, lying on the floor. She had needles stuck in her arms. When she looked closer, she realized that the woman had a nametag on her chest. In tiny letters, it said SYDNEY. She stepped back in shock as Michael rose from his chair. She turned and ran to the door, but Michael pulled her back by her hair and slammed the door shut. He pinned her to the wall by her neck. As her breathing constricted, tears ran down her face, over his hands. He released her at their touch on his rough skin. As she fell to the floor, she fumbled for the small kit she had in her pocket. She unzipped it while he examined his wet hands. Pulling out a needle loaded with Thorazine, she hurriedly stuck it into his arm. He barely noticed, looking down when she inserted another needle in panic. He pulled the needles out of his arm and pulled her up by her long brown hair. The next thing she felt was a horrible pain in both of her arms. Looking down, she saw that he had inserted two needles into each of her arms, moving them up and down, creating bloody trails. She tried in vain to move, but the drugs had already taken effect. He turned her arm over, and carefully slit her wrist open, right on the vein. Sydney was dead on the spot.

Michael left the room, taking the keys with him. He unlocked all the doors in the hall. Patients stumbled out of them in shock. Charlie Bowles, the man who had killed his wife and two daughters with a hacksaw in 1963. Harold Macedon, the man who had lured children into his home from a playground and murdered them in imitation of his favorite serial killers. All these nightmares, released. Michael wandered further down the hall to the front desk. Sybil was seated at it, drunkenly staring at a TV that was playing _Roseanne_ reruns. Michael tried all the keys he had but the gate wouldn't open. He started banging against it, the metal reverberating like a giant bell. She turned and let out a scream. Sybil hurriedly pushed the button on the phone to summon the security guards. Backing away from the desk, she tripped and fell. Michael slammed into the gate, finally breaking a huge, gaping hole in the wire mesh. The ruined gate fell to the ground. Michael picked it up with ease and examined the jagged edges where it had broken away. Sybil managed to stumble to her feet when Michael slammed the gate over her skull, knocking her down again. Her head was bleeding, forming a large puddle on the ground. Sybil lay there, drenched in her own blood, the world spinning around her as her head pulsed painfully. The last thing she saw was Michael shoving the gate towards her waist. The jagged edges thrust into her, neatly severing her in two. Blood splattered onto Michael's bare face. Three security guards ran into the area. On seeing Sybil, one of them fell to his knees and vomited. Michael shoved the jagged edge of the gate into the guard's arm, cutting it away from his body. Blood sprayed everywhere from the bloody stump. The others started firing their guns at him. Michael grabbed the one-armed security guard and held him as a shield. The bullets killed the guard instantly. Michael threw the body at the guards, knocking one of them over. The only guard still standing simply turned and ran down the hall. He met Charlie Bowles, who had mysteriously acquired a hacksaw somewhere. The saw thrust through the guard's neck, the head left dangling by a few strands of skin. Blood sprayed upward, splattering all over the ceiling. It dripped down, falling into Charlie's open and eager mouth. The last remaining guard simply lay there, pinned under the overweight body of his co-worker. Michael grabbed the nightstick from the bullet-ridden guard's belt and started bashing the man in the head with it. He left him unconscious on the floor and walked out the front doors. Looking back, he saw him trampled to death by the running patients. He stepped outside into the October air, breathing it in for the first time since he was seven. The patients ran outside as thunder crackled in the sky. A station wagon started up the drive towards the building. Loomis sat inside, driving. He was now completely bald. His colleague, Marion Chambers, was in the passenger seat. She was a nurse, young and pretty. "So, what's the game plan for tomorrow?" Sam sighed. "Well, they're prepping him now. We pick him up and we take him to the Illinois State Building. He has his trial, and, depending on the results, we either take him back to Smith's Grove, or he stays there pending on his release into a special help home. I'm confident that he'll never get out." Marion looked at him. "You're confident, or you're hoping?" Sam smiled slightly. "A little of both, I think." They pulled through the entrance arch. Suddenly, a man ran in front of the car and stopped. Sam slammed on the brakes as the man dove out of the way. "Jesus! What the hell's going on?!" Sam unbuckled his seat belt. "Stay here." Climbing out of the car, he crossed to the side of the road where the man was. "He's not here!" Marion jumped as the passenger side glass cracked behind her. Turning, she screamed as a man with hideous brown hair smashed his head through, completely shattering the window. Crawling hastily backwards, she opened the driver's door and started to crawl out. A pair of feet crossed around the car and stood in front of her. Letting out a scream, the door smashed shut on her neck, instantly killing her. Sam turned as Michael climbed into the car, kicked her body out, and pulled the door shut. The car rocketed forward, out of control, towards Sam. It smashed into the tree next to the fence, a heavy branch breaking and falling on Sam's head. As he fell to the ground, the car lights blinding his eyes, the car door opened and a tall, hulking figure got out. Crossing in front of Sam, he was silhouetted against the lights. Staring down at him with burning eyes, Sam passed out. Michael turned and walked away from the site, heading for home.

**Part 3: Trick-or-Treat**

**Friday, October 31, 2008**

**7:00 AM**

**1978 Shirley Dr. **

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Laurie Strode lay in her bed, tossing and turning. She was 17, with shoulder-length, slightly curly, blonde hair. Her eyes moved rapidly under their lids. _A vaguely familiar blonde girl fell down the stairs. A white mask floated before her eyes. It was pulled off to reveal a small, blonde-haired boy. _Laurie suddenly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Her alarm clock was blaring on her bedside table. As she rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes, she turned the alarm off and got out of bed. She toddled slowly down the hall towards the bathroom. Once she had washed her face, she looked into the mirror and saw her mother staring back at her. With a jump, she slipped on the bathroom rug and fell backwards into the bathtub. "Laurie! Geez, are you okay?" Cynthia was beautiful for her age, with her shiny blonde hair pulled into a bun on top of her head. Laurie groaned. "I fell." Cynthia held out her hand for Laurie to take and pulled her up. "You've got to be more careful!" Laurie laughed. Cynthia wasn't smiling. "It's not a laughing matter! You could seriously hurt yourself!" Laurie smiled. "Mom, Mom, ok! I'll pay more attention." Cynthia turned and headed down the stairs. "Well, hurry up! You're going to be late! I have your breakfast on the table." Laurie stared into the mirror. "Come on, kid. Don't lose it." Laurie ran into her room, hurriedly pulling on a pair of jeans and a gray Princeton hoodie. Adding the final touch, she placed a pair of black-framed glasses over her eyes.

As she ran into the bathroom and pulled out her toothbrush, she glanced out the window. It was a perfect day outside. No sign of the rain that had come the day before. She hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. As she pulled her shoes on and tied them, Mason Strode walked into the room.

Dressed in a business suit, he looked impeccable as he put his glasses on. He ran the local realty business, Strode Realty. He got a mug from the cabinet above the sink and filled it with coffee. He took a sip and turned to Laurie. "Hey kiddo. I heard you fall before. Everything okay?" Laurie smiled. "No, Dad. I'm not okay. My period's late, so I think I'm pregnant." Mason chuckled as Cynthia gave Laurie a disapproving look. "Please tell me you're not serious." Laurie's rolled her eyes. "Mom! Are you kidding me? I would never do that! I'm not Lynda!" Cynthia laughed. "I'm just checking." Mason finished his coffee and placed his mug into the sink. He turned and kissed his wife. "Mason, try to make it home early tonight. I know I sound like I'm from the Brady Bunch or something, but that sale's going to be the death of you!" Laurie grabbed her book bag and hurried out the front door. "Seeya later, Mom." Mason straightened his tie and hurried after her. "Laurie! I need you to do me a big favor." Laurie smiled. "What's up?" Mason pulled a small silver key out of his pocket and a manila folder out of his briefcase. "I need you to take this folder to the Myers house. That key unlocks the front door. Put the folder on the front stairs and make sure you don't drop anything on the way. They're the blueprints for the house. The contractor's coming by today. There's a family interested in buying it, but they want to give it a complete makeover." Laurie smiled. "Finally! Haven't you been trying to sell that house for six months?" Mason nodded. "Nobody wants it. I can't say I blame them. Once you spend a whole day there, you go crazy. That house is so depressing. You know, you can still see all the bloodstains! I'll see you tonight at the bonfire." Laurie smiled. "No, you won't. I'm babysitting, remember?" Mason's mouth dropped. "You never miss your cousin's bonfires!" Laurie laughed. "Yeah, because Mom always makes me go! Trust me; I'm not missing out on anything." Mason put his briefcase in the backseat of the car. "But you hang out with Kara there." Laurie shrugged. "I'm gonna be seeing a lot of her next year at Pitt." Mason shrugged. "Oh, well. Whatever. I'll see you later." As he pulled away from the curb, Laurie waved and started down the sidewalk.

**Friday, October 31, 2008**

**7:45 AM**

**45 Lampkin Lane**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Michael walked up the sidewalk towards his former home. As he approached the house, he noticed that the windows were boarded up. He also noticed the sign that said "For Sale by Strode Realty". As he walked down the driveway to the backyard, he noticed that the house didn't look like it had been inhabited in years. When he reached the back door, he saw that it had been boarded shut. Looking up, he saw the old window covered with plywood. _Judith's head was thrust through the glass, some of it ramming into her perfect face. The debris fell to the ground._ Michael instinctively held up his arms to block the falling glass, but none came. Shaking the strange feeling off, he inspected the rest of his old abode. All over the house, graffiti was painted, stating things like "WWMD: What Would Michael Do?" and fake body outlines were painted, with sayings like, "Insert Judith Here". Michael crossed to the small basement window and kicked it. The window broke, shards of glass stuck in his bare foot. Michael didn't notice. He wriggled through the shattered window and dropped into the basement. As he straightened up and looked around, he realized that the brunt of the house was stored here. Furniture, covered with sheets, was scattered all around the room. A cardboard box filled with papers and old photographs caught his attention. He ripped the box apart, the papers spilling all over the floor. He picked up a stack of pictures bundled together. He dropped them on the floor and laid them out. Deborah and Donald stood smiling and laughing, her stomach the size of a beach ball. Judith as a child, sitting on the floor of the living room dressed as a princess. Michael, his blonde hair extremely curly, asleep in his father's arms. Judith and Michael standing next to Deborah, her stomach huge once again. Alex and Michael swinging in the park. Alex, age 5. Suddenly, he remembered that night, in all of its glory. He crossed to a far corner of the room and wrenched the floorboards apart, pulling the white mask and knife out. The mask was rotting, which only made it look more terrifying. The knife was covered in dried blood, starting to rust slightly. He pulled the mask over his head and put the knife in his hand. It felt like an old friend returning to him. He heard a faint squeaking noise and turned. A mouse scuttled at the foot of the stairs. He walked over to it and placed his bare foot on it, holding it down. He slowly bent over and held the knife to the mouse's throat. Ever so gently, he pushed the blade into it. The mouse struggled, squeaking fiercely. Blood came dribbling out of it. The mouse gave one final shudder and fell still. Michael picked it up and examined it, tilting his head from side to side. It felt good to be home.

Laurie walked down Lampkin Lane, watching as leaves blew all over the street. It was a quiet street, with respectable houses. Paper Halloween decorations filled the neighborhood. Ghosts made out of sheets dangled from clotheslines. Scarecrows with pumpkins for heads were propped up in chairs in front yards. And in the middle of it all, like a horrible eyesore, stood the House. It was old, with boarded up windows and doors. The paint was peeling away and it looked like it had been abandoned the night the murders had happened. She approached the old house, noticing the graffiti. She started up the front walk to the door. When she reached the porch, she pulled the silver key from her pocket and fitted it into the lock. As she pushed the door open, it let loose a mighty squeak. Entering the front hall, she looked around. A door to her right led into a room that had nothing but old white carpeting. A huge dark stain was right in front of the door. "No wonder they say this place is haunted." She went over to the stairs and looked up them. She started up, walking tenderly. Suddenly, with a scream, her foot broke through a rotten step. Pulling it out, she laughed nervously. "Woops." When she reached the top, she looked down the small hallway. A door at the far end caught her attention. She walked slowly down the landing. When she reached the room, she realized that it must have been a nursery. The faint outline of pictures and wall decorations were left on the wall, giving it a feeling of despair. It seemed oddly familiar. She looked at her watch and realized that she had a little less than a half-hour to get to school. She hurried down the stairs and was just about to lay the folder down when she remembered her dream from that morning. _The blonde girl fell down the stairs. _She realized that the stairs she had dreamed about were right in front of her. She looked around and saw that she had dropped the folder without knowing. She picked it up and hurriedly stuffed the papers back in and laid it on the steps, leaving the key on top. As she was about to leave, a noise in the hall caught her attention. It sounded like a footstep. Laurie looked down the hall leading into the kitchen. "Dad?" Receiving no answer, she hurried out the door and shut it behind her.

Michael stood behind the corner at the end of the hall. He watched the girl walk out and shut the door. He looked down at the picture he held in his hand. It was a smiling little girl with blonde hair. She closely resembled the girl who had just left. As he looked at the photo, he squeezed it so hard that the glass cracked. He walked to the front door and looked through the window at the top. He watched as a car pulled up and met the girl outside. A man got out. He obviously knew her. And that just wouldn't do.

Mason got out of the car and saw Laurie walking out of the house. "Did you put the stuff on the stairs?" Laurie smiled. "Yeah. It's all there. But why couldn't you have just done it? I mean, you're already here." Mason pulled his briefcase out of the backseat. "I had to grab something. I didn't know how long it would take."

"Alright. Seeya later!" Laurie waved and started down the sidewalk. Mason walked up to the porch stairs and opened the door. He grabbed the folder off the stairs and went down the hall to the kitchen. He laid the folder on the old table and started back to the front door. As he passed the dusty mirror hanging next to the door, he thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly, cricking his neck painfully. He surveyed the hall slowly. "Hello? Is somebody here?" He walked down the hall, stopping at the bathroom door. Pushing it open, it was empty. Inside was a bathtub, with a shower curtain hanging open around it. In the tub, the porcelain was stained a dark red, same as the floor in the living room. With a sigh, he ducked back out. "Ishmael? Are you here, man?" Wandering into the living room, his eyes fell on the huge stain. Mason suddenly felt a movement in his bowels and rushed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. As he relieved himself noisily, he failed to notice that the shower curtain was drawn around the tub. When he was finished, he grabbed a roll of toilet paper and cleaned off. He flushed the toilet and turned the sink water on, the plumbing having been re-installed the previous week. As he washed his hands, he looked in the spotted vanity above the basin. He barely had time to register the dark figure huddled behind the shower curtain before it leaped out at him. As his face was smashed into the mirror, he looked into the reflection and saw a white mask, rotting from age. Blank eyes watched from the eyeholes. When he hit the floor and saw the rusty kitchen knife coming towards his face, his last, morbid thought was that this sale had, indeed, been the death of him.

Ishmael Cruz pulled his pickup truck into the driveway of the old Myers House. Pulling his toolbox from the truck bed, he started into the house. Ishmael was an older man of Mexican descent. With a long black ponytail tied behind his head and a pair of oversized black coveralls on, he was ready for anything. As he walked through the door, he called out. "Hey, Mason! Sorry I'm late. I got held up in, uh, traffic." He tucked the flask of alcohol in his back pocket, saving the rest for later. Hiccupping slightly, he walked down the hall, entering the kitchen. He scanned the room, not seeing anything. He looked in the living room and the dining room, when he heard a door creak in the main hall. As he walked back to it, he realized that it was the bathroom door. As he pushed it open, his eyes met a scene of terror. Mason's body sat in the bathtub. His face had a huge gash in the forehead, leaving blood stained all over his face. His stomach was brutally stabbed, ripped open by inhuman force. Ishmael staggered back out into the hallway, making it out the front door and down the porch steps. As he got into his truck, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Unfortunately, he forgot about the small window separating the truck interior from the bed. Before he could do anything, a hulking man wearing a white mask and a hospital robe smashed the window open, a huge knife shoving through Ishmael's throat from behind. It burst through the other side, spraying the windshield interior with blood. Ishmael's body slumped forward, landing on the horn. It sounded off, a loud noise in the quiet neighborhood. Michael climbed out of the truck bed and pulled the locked door open with great force. He picked Ishmael's body up and threw it into the bed of the truck. Remembering the night before, he climbed into the front seat and turned the key already in the ignition until the truck's engine revved up. Leaving the driver side door open, he pulled up the driveway of the old house. When the garage came into sight, he pushed the gas pedal down. Underestimating the power of the pedal, he was thrown back against the seat as the truck smashed through the wall at the back of the garage. Michael climbed out and walked to the back of the truck. Holding him up, he pulled the clothes off Ishmael's body, dropping the corpse back down. Pulling off his hospital uniform, he pulled the white tee shirt on and buttoned the jumpsuit up. Tying the boots on his feet, he walked out of the garage. To an observer, it would seem that the hideous white-faced man had walked out of the black interior of the garage still cloaked in darkness. Closing the garage doors, the damage was not noticeable from this side. Feeling a lump in his pocket, he pulled out a flask. After a minute, he dropped it back into his pocket. As he walked slowly down the driveway, he realized that the girl must be the same age as Judy had been that night. And kids that age all went to the same place. And he knew just where that was. Crossing to the for sale sign, he roughly kicked it over and picked it up, tossing it into the bushes. The man of the house was back. It felt good to be home.

**Friday, October 31, 2008**

**9:30 AM**

**Smith's Grove Sanitarium**

**The Border between Illinois and Indiana**

Sam strode down the corridor, his brown trench coat flowing behind him. A large bandage was taped onto his head. He flew into Wynn's office, slamming the door shut behind him. Wynn looked up, not surprised to see him. Loomis crossed to the desk and looked him right in the face. "How?! How could this happen?! I told you for years that he needed more security! But no! 'Sam, stop all that crazy talk. He's as gentle as a lamb.' Tell that to your secretary! Tell that to Marion! Tell that to that poor nurse, or those guards!" Wynn sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Sam, you were right. I don't know what else to say. I don't know why he suddenly decided to break out, but he has. We've managed to round up all the other patients but one. Remember that fellow that did his thing with a hacksaw? Well, he wandered onto the highway and got hit by a truck. Oh! I forgot the best part. A government official was here for an inspection that night, and the patients trampled him to death. We're being sued for one million. I've been fired, and the place is being torn down. All the patients are being transferred to Ridgemont." Sam was breathing heavily, as if he'd run a race. "What about Michael? Do you have anything at all?" Wynn sighed. "No. There've been no sightings, no rumors, nothing. I have no idea where he's going, if he's even still alive." Sam stared at him. "Oh, he's still alive. And you know damn well where he's going. He's going to finish what he started." Wynn looked at him. "Why? There's nothing in that town for him. All his immediate family is dead. And he knows it." Sam looked out the window. "Donald committed suicide in 1995. Deborah died in a car crash that same month. But what happened to his sister? He had a baby sister. Her name was Alex. He called her Boo. What ever happened to her?" Wynn went to the door. "I don't know. But she's not there anymore, that's for sure. That house has been up for sale for what seems like an eternity. Nobody's set to inherit it. She just vanished off the face of the Earth. She could be in freakin' Alaska for all we know." He left the room, leaving Sam by himself. "She's there still. And this Halloween is going to be one hell of a trick-or-treat for her."

**Friday, October 31, 2008**

**10:00 AM**

**Haddonfield High School**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Laurie walked out the door from her math class. Going to her locker, she put her algebra book away and pulled out a copy of Frankenstein. They'd had to read it as a homework assignment. Laurie shut her locker and set off down the hall, stopping at the water fountain. As she was getting a drink, a pair of hands closed around her throat, making her cough and sputter. As she was pulled up, she realized that the hands belonged to her best friend, Annie Brackett. Annie was extremely pretty. She had shoulder-length brown hair, cut attractively. She was small, shorter than Laurie, but she was also popular. Laurie sometimes wondered why Annie hung out with her, but she never could find an answer. Their mothers had belonged to the same book club, and once a play date had been arranged, they had hit it off. Laurie spit the water in her mouth back into the fountain, much to Annie's disgust. "Jesus, Annie! You scared the crap out of me!" Annie laughed. "Yeah, well, you need to toughen up, girl! I don't know how you're gonna survive the real world! What are you gonna do if you get mugged?! Huh? Are you gonna spit the water in their face and run? Or are you gonna give 'em your purse and wait for them to leave?!" Annie and Laurie laughed. "Annie, Annie, you think into things way too much." Annie smiled. "I do, don't I?" They continued down the hall together. Annie turned to Laurie suddenly. "Hey! I forgot to tell you my latest news. You know how I went camping with Paul last weekend when my parents were out of town? Well, some things, "occurred", and I had to take a pregnancy test." Laurie stared in shock. "Annie, you're disgusting! If you were Lynda, I wouldn't be surprised! But you're my Kindergarten buddy!" Annie laughed. "Sorry Mother Strode! I'm not ready to join the convent just yet!" "Well, are you…?" "No, no, I'm clean. Don't worry. But like I said, I had to take the test. And once I was done, I threw it away. When my parents came home, it was garbage night, so I had to get the garbage cans to the curb. As I picked the bag up, it split and the trash went everywhere! And my Dad was like, 'I'll help you get it all up', and he spotted it. And he went ballistic and I'm grounded and I can't go to the Halloween Dance tonight. So my mom's like, 'Why don't you do something productive?' So, I'm either stuck handing out candy all night, or doing something "productive". So I figured I'd hang with you, because you're always productive." Laurie laughed. "Well, I'm babysitting tonight and they have a strict "no-friends-over" policy. Sorry." Annie frowned. "That sucks. You were my only hope." Laurie laughed. "Oh, thanks, friend. No, but, I think the Wallaces are looking for a babysitter for their daughter. She's a handful." Annie smiled. "Pssh! Big deal! I'll crack her one if she gives me any sass." Laurie laughed. "I'll call them after school and let you know the answer." Annie smiled. "Thanks! I knew you'd pull through." Just then, Paul strode down the hall toward them. He was a handsome jock, with a head of straight brown hair. Every girl wanted him. "Hey, my two favorite girls." He kissed Annie and they started to walk down the hall, his arms around Annie and Laurie. Laurie had always had a little thing for Paul. She'd been a little bit jealous when Annie had started to go out with him. He'd always been friends with Laurie. When she had fallen and broken her ankle in 10th grade, he had carried her books for her. And at Lynda's party last year, they'd both gotten a little bit drunk and she'd tried to go down on him in Lynda's room. She didn't remember that much about it, thankfully, and Lynda hadn't told Annie. "Hey, Laurie. How's it going?" "Hey, Paul. You're looking handsome today." She blushed a little and walked hurriedly into her English class. Paul laughed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Annie frowned. "What was that about?" Paul sighed. "Nothing. Look, I'll see you tonight." He hurried up the stairs and out of sight. Annie followed Laurie and entered the class.

The bell rang a minute later. The class settled down as the teacher stood up from behind his desk. "Alright, class. What did you think of Frankenstein? Did it inspire any great minds out there?" The class laughed. The teacher smiled. "What? I can dream, can't I?!" Annie smiled. "It has inspired me to greatness, Mr. Wolf. My book should be coming out next month." The door suddenly opened. Lynda Van der Klok walked in. She was a tall blonde and she was Laurie's other best friend. Lynda was the class slut. Rumors always flew, but they were never confirmed. The last one involved a teacher's desk, a mop head, and a janitor. The unlucky fellow was on probation, being investigated thoroughly. The story was so disgusting that Laurie had no desire to know if it had actually happened, but she had a strong feeling it had. Mr. Wolf sighed. "Lynda. So nice of you to join us. What's the excuse this time?" Lynda smiled. "Well, this kid fell down a manhole, right? And so I totally had to help him get out." Mr. Wolf crossed to his desk and opened a drawer. "No, you totally didn't. You were probably in a closet somewhere with Bob Stevenson. Don't think we teachers don't hear things. I think detention tonight and tomorrow might straighten you out." Lynda's mouth dropped. "That's so totally unfair! Saturday detention? What is this, _The Breakfast Club_?!" As the teacher handed her the slip, Lynda took it and went to her seat. Under her breath, she muttered, "This is so fucked!" The teacher looked up. "Yes, it is. That's why you get two more detentions." Lynda took the additional slip and dropped into her seat at the back of the class. Laurie and Annie turned and smiled at her, barely suppressing their laughter. Chrissie Meeker, the resident blonde-haired rich bitch, leaned across her desk next to Lynda's to whisper in her ear. "Careful, slut. I don't think you're gonna be able to bribe this one with a blowjob." Lynda stood up from the desk and punched Chrissie in the face. Chrissie fell to the floor with a shriek as Annie jumped forward and held Lynda back by the shoulders. Laurie held out a hand to help Chrissie up. Chrissie wiped her bleeding lip with the back of her hand as she looked up at Laurie. "I don't need some little nerd to help me up! Jesus! Mr. Wolf, I demand that this tramp get some kind of punishment other than a detention!" Mr. Wolf sighed. "Girls, go to the Principal's office. Now. I'll be there momentarily." He turned to the rest of the class. "Seeing how our class has been disrupted, I want you to read chapter one in the textbooks until I get back." Lynda and Chrissie left the room, letting the door slam shut behind them. Their arguing could be heard from down the hall. "Stupid cunt! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Mr. Wolf grabbed two discipline forms off his desk and hurried after them. Before the door shut, they heard him call out to the girls. "Hey! Watch your language! HEY! NO! No! Chrissie! Take your hands off of her!" Annie and Laurie stared at each other, close to tears of amusement. Lynda had never been so riled up that she had started a fight. "Lynda finally cracked, huh?" Laurie nodded. "I don't know what to say. I can't believe she would do that." Annie laughed. "I can. Remember that cafeteria brawl we had in 8th grade? Where she tackled me across the table? The bruise in my side made sure I remembered that." Laurie laughed. "Yeah, but that was for something stupid. She's always let Chrissie's remarks bounce off her. I don't know what's up with her right now." Annie opened her book. "Well, we can't all be sane."

**10:15 AM**

Michael walked slowly down the alleyway between the school buildings. He lingered behind the overflowing dumpster, watching as an overweight cafeteria worker dumped a bag full of debris into a garbage can. Seeing nothing else of interest, he turned and exited the alley, walking behind the bushes that grew along the front wall. Their towering height shielded him from view. He scanned the outdoor campus, watching as the security guards drove around in golf carts, looking for students trying to ditch class. He exited the bushes and made for a large oak tree, sitting in front of a classroom window. Pulling himself into the branches, he could see the whole campus. His target would emerge eventually. They always did.

Laurie had, unsurprisingly, finished the chapter first. Sitting at her desk, she watched as Annie popped her gum loudly, texting Paul on her phone. Mr. Wolf was still in the office, which wasn't a good sign for Lynda. Laurie turned and stared out the window. She watched as a bicyclist pedaled across the sidewalk in front of the school. Her eyes were drawn to the tires. They spun around and around, hypnotic to her eyes. As the bike rounded the corner, disappearing from view, she noticed a large amount of dead leaves fall from the oak tree in the middle of the lawn. Looking closer, she could just make out a shape in the thick branches. Leaning closer to the window, she realized that it was a face. The classroom door opened suddenly, making her jump and look away. Lynda and Mr. Wolf walked back into the room. Lynda plopped down into her seat with a surprisingly smug grin on her face. Annie looked surprised. "What happened?" Lynda smiled even wider. "Well, I still have to do all those detentions, but all I got was another one for punching her. The skank told them what she said, and they decided that it wasn't my fault for once. She's in trouble, but I don't know what." Annie laughed. "Geez, Blondie. You get all the lucky breaks, huh?!" Lynda laughed. "I totally do." Laurie looked back out the window at the tree. The shape was gone. Lynda noticed the look on Laurie's face. "Hey, don't have a spaz attack! What's wrong?" Laurie kept looking out the window. "I thought I saw a face in the tree before." Annie laughed. "Like I said, we can't all be sane."

Michael watched from the bushes as Alex looked away from the window, a look of confusion on her face. He heard a bell ring and Alex got up and moved away from the window. He saw the classroom door open and he saw her quickly emerge onto the lawn, walking to the tree. Two girls followed, one of them short with brown hair, the other a tall blonde. The latter instantly confused him. _Judy fell down the stairwell. Judy fell shuddering onto the living room rug as he lovingly pulled the knife out of her back. _But yet, here she was. And then he realized. He had to get both sisters again tonight. And if the brown-haired one got in his way, he'd get in **her** way.

"He was right here!" Laurie gestured to the tree. "He was in the branches." Lynda laughed. "You're totally losing it!" "No! I've been feeling like someone's been watching me ever since this morning. I had to drop some stuff at the Myers House for my Dad. I swear someone was there with me." Annie laughed. "What? Are you scared that the Butcher of Haddonfield is coming for you?" Laurie stormed away, walking right past the tall row of shrubs against the building. Lynda and Annie watched her go. "Jeez, what's up her crack?"

Michael watched almost hungrily as she walked by. Following her from behind the bushes, she rounded the corner to a part of the campus that was almost completely deserted. She was so close. His breathing became ragged behind the rotting Styrofoam.

He'd wait. He had a big surprise in store for her. Waiting until the bell rang and the campus became deserted, he crossed the lawn to the street beyond it.

Pop's Rifle Range

**1:30 PM**

**Russellville, Illinois**

Sam climbed out of his car and strode into the rifle range. Crossing to the front desk, he hurriedly rang the bell for assistance. A glassed-in area in the back of the large building had a large group of shooters, all with protective earmuffs on. A door opened in the glass and a heavy-set man emerged, shutting the door behind him. Pulling off the earmuffs, he crossed to the desk. "Welcome to Pop's Rifle Range. If it moves, we shoot it. How can I help you today?" Loomis was already looking in the display case. "I need a gun. And I need it today." Pop laughed. "Well, pick any of these. And there's a release form you need to sign." Loomis's eyes fell on a particular model. "I'll take that one. It's urgent!" Pop pulled the release form out of a drawer. "Well, slow down there, old man. The rules gotta be followed. I could get in trouble too, you know!" Loomis crossed behind the counter and leaned in close. "Listen to me, you sad bumpkin. Michael Myers is loose. You know who that is?" Pop blinked. "That little kid that butchered his sister back in 1990?" Loomis nodded. "Good. You do have some brains. Well, he's not a little kid anymore. He's grown and he's OUT. Escaped 2 nights ago. Unleashed a mass breakout of the criminally insane. He's killed at least 6 people and God knows how many more since then. He's on his way back to Haddonfield. He's probably there now and he's after one innocent girl. Now, do you want more people to die because you couldn't give me a FUCKING GUN?" Pop stepped back. "Jesus Christ, man, calm down! I'll cut you a deal. If you give me an extra 75 dollars, I'll give you the gun now. What do you say?" Loomis fished in his pocket and pulled out the cash, plunking it down on the counter. Pop smiled and unlocked the case. "Take your pick."

**Haddonfield High School**

**2:30 PM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Laurie sat in the library, staring out the window. Cars crossed the street. Birds chirped. And a man in a white mask was standing across the road, staring at her. She had been seeing him all day, from a tree in the lawn to the shadows of the building. Every time she moved in for a closer look, however, he disappeared. He'd been dormant for a while, doing who-knows-what. But now he was back. As the school bell rang signaling the end of the day, a crowd of students rushed past the window, blocking the man from view. When the students were gone, she wasn't surprised to see that he was gone, too. Sighing loudly, she dropped her head onto the table. Ms. Kelly, the school librarian and her next-door neighbor, came over and looked down at Laurie. She was a small woman in her late 60's, with short white hair and glasses. "Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" Laurie looked up. "Hi, Ms. Kelly. I'm just having a bad day. I keep seeing things. I just want to go home and go to sleep." Ms. Kelly smiled. "Then why don't you?" Laurie laughed.

"My friend has detention so I'm waiting for her." Ms. Kelly moved along. "I'll be at the desk if you need me. Tell your mom and dad I say hi." Laurie settled her head back on the table and shut her eyes. "Lynda can wake me up."

Ms. Kelly sat down behind the main desk, with her back to the door. As she scrolled down the text on the computer screen, she failed to hear the doors swing open behind her. As footsteps approached, Ms. Kelly smiled. "Laurie's been waiting for you. She's at the table by the far window." Hearing no response, she turned and was immediately silenced by the rusty blade sliding across her throat. As the blood gushed out, staining her white sweater red, Michael roughly pushed her out of the chair and shoved her body in the space beneath the desk.

Laurie jerked awake. "I'm up! I wasn't asleep!" Looking around, she realized that the usual sound of the keyboard typing was absent. Standing up and crossing to the window, she watched as a group of early trick-or-treaters crossed the road with their parents. Hearing footsteps, she turned. "Ms. Kelly? Has my friend come by?" Hearing no response, she walked down the aisle the footsteps had sounded from. "Hello?" As she walked from aisle to aisle, her feeling of nervousness grew.

Walking hurriedly to the desk, she noted the absence of anybody. "Hello?!" Rushing back to the table, she hurriedly grabbed her bag and walked back to the door. As she pulled the door open, a figure stepped right in front of her. Letting out a loud scream that echoed throughout the quiet library, she fell on her backside. Looking up, she saw Lynda looking down on her. "God, Lynda! What the hell's your problem?!"

Lynda pulled Laurie up. "Can't I open a door anymore?"

"Weren't you just in here?" Lynda shook her head. Laurie turned. "Ms. Kelly?" Lynda laughed. "Shh! You're in a library!" Laurie gave her a look. "What? Did the Boogeyman get her?" Laurie pushed out the doors. "Fuck off." Lynda followed, laughing. "Ouch! You are going weird!"

Michael moved out from behind the far bookshelf. He crossed to the window and watched as his sisters took off down the sidewalk. Breathing heavily through the mask, his greed was incredible. As the door swung open, a janitor pushing a cart walked in. He passed Michael's hiding spot behind a bookshelf. As the man pushed the office door open, the library doors swung shut, as if somebody had just walked through it.

Laurie and Lynda walked down the sidewalk, the breeze blowing through their hair. Lynda put her arm around Laurie's shoulders. "It's okay! You're not going crazy!" Laurie laughed. "It seems like it. This guy has been following me all day! And I'm the only one who sees him!" Lynda turned to Laurie. "Don't sweat it! He's probably just someone we know playing a joke." Laurie looked up. He was standing on the corner of the sidewalk, directly in their path. "Oh my god!" Lynda stopped in her tracks. "That's him?" Laurie was too afraid to answer. Lynda slowly started towards him. Laurie grabbed her arm. "No! He could be dangerous! Let's get out of here, please!" Laurie looked up. He was 3 feet away from them. She screamed. Lynda pulled her back. " Whoa, back off, asshole! What the fuck's your problem? Back the fuck off!" The man stared at them, barely a foot away. As he took a step closer, Laurie let out another scream and tears started swelling in her eyes. "Please just leave me alone!" They backed up further, Lynda half-dragging Laurie. A car drove by, barely missing him. The horn honked loudly, causing both girls to scream, and a hand was stuck out with the middle finger up. The man regarded the girls again and turned away down the sidewalk. Laurie shuddered and let out a long sigh. Wiping the tears away, she watched him walk down the sidewalk and round the corner. Lynda turned to Laurie. "Are you okay? Is that the guy?" Laurie nodded. "Yeah. I think he was watching me this morning." They started walking again. "What a total fucking creeper." Laurie ran her hand through her hair. "Can we change the subject, please?" Lynda smiled nervously. "Well, I have this totally sexy outfit for tonight. It's an Angel in Hell. It's got halos, horns, chains, and handcuffs. For tonight. Bob and I have plans on the football field and the handcuffs will come in handy." Laurie laughed nervously. "You are so twisted." As they walked, they passed a bush and didn't notice the white face standing in it. Lynda turned to Laurie. "Well, what are your plans?" "Babysitting. Tommy Doyle. That kid that has a crush on me. Last time, I saw him staring down my shirt when I bent over." Lynda laughed. "Laurie's finally getting some action! Ow ow!" Laurie laughed. "Shut up." Lynda stopped walking.

"Well, I'm home. I'll see you later." Laurie gave her a scared look. Lynda smiled back. "It'll be fine. You live two blocks away." Laurie nodded and waved. Lynda walked into her house, leaving Laurie alone on the sidewalk. As she started walking, the wind picked up. Leaves blew all around her, a cyclone of flora. She crossed the street, not hearing the footsteps behind her. He watched as she walked along the far sidewalk. Laurie turned around. She felt like she was being watched. The street was silent. Then she saw him. The man. He came storming out of a bush. He seemed to walk faster, as if her being alone made her an easier target. Turning, she ran down the sidewalk. He followed. Turning a corner, she ran down the street to her house. Looking back, he was rounding the corner. He never ran. Always walked. As if he knew that he'd get her in the end. Turning back, she ran straight into her mother. "Laurie!" Laurie turned to her mother. "Mom! There's this guy in a white mask. He's been following me all day. I saw him at school. He followed Lynda and I home and stood right in front of us. And he was right behind me!" They turned. The street was deserted. "Are you feeling okay, honey?" Laurie turned to her mom. "YES! For the 50th fucking time, I feel FINE! I'm not seeing things! He's there! I know it! Lynda saw him too!" Cynthia led her daughter into the house. "That girl sees a lot of things. Were you smoking?" "NO!" Laurie broke into tears again. "Why won't you believe me?" Cynthia took Laurie's bag from her shoulders and sat it on the couch. Leading her into the kitchen, she got Laurie a big glass of water and an aspirin. "Now, I want you to get some rest. You haven't been sleeping well lately and it's showing! Take this and go lie down." Downing the pill, Laurie kicked off her shoes and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. It was large, with a view of the neighbor's backyards. All was quiet. Sighing frustratedly, she pulled her curtains shut and fell onto the bed. She was asleep within 5 minutes.

Michael watched as the curtain was pulled closed. Good. She was afraid. That made it all the more fun. Behind him, the neighbor's terrier whimpered at the sight of him. The dog was picked up and observed. It fell to the ground a moment later, blood pouring from a wound in its white fur. He had work to do.

**Haddonfield Police Department**

**4:30 PM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Sam walked hurriedly through the doors of the building. The secretary looked up. Sam strode past the desk to the cubicles behind it. "Excuse me! Sir! Where do you think you're going?" Loomis sighed. "I need to see the Sheriff. There's a matter of great urgency I must discuss with him." The secretary stood up. "Wait here." She crossed to the glassed-in office and knocked on the door. "Sheriff Meeker. There's a man up front who wants to see you. He says it's a matter of 'great urgency'." Sheriff Meeker sat up. He was a bulky man, tall with curly brown hair. "Alright. Send him in." She left and came back, accompanied by Loomis. Loomis sat down as the door closed behind them. "Sheriff, my name is Dr. Sam Loomis. I'm employed by Smith's Grove Sanitarium." Meeker sat up. "That's that place on the border." Loomis nodded. "Yes. But on the 29th, we had a mass breakout. It was caused by Michael Myers. He's currently on the loose." Meeker sat up straight. "You gotta be shittin' me. Michael Myers, loose? How did this happen?" Sam sighed again. "He killed a nurse and stole her keys. Then, he proceeded to free all the patients, kill another nurse, and 3 security guards. From there, he headed here." Meeker stood up. "Why would he come back here? His family's all gone." Loomis ran a hand over his face. "This isn't publicly known, so don't spread it around. He had a younger sister. Her name was Alex. Alex Myers. She visited him from time to time, but after his parents died, she simply disappeared. Vanished clean off the radar screen. Nobody seems to know what happened to her, or whether she's even still alive. He's back for her, though. I'm sure of it. And it's not for a family reunion. He slaughtered his older sister, and made damn sure that his parents were so miserable they killed themselves. The father with a razor, the mother by car crash. I need to find this girl. It's life or death. If she's still alive, she'd be about 17." Meeker stood up. "Are there any clues about what might've happened to her? Anything to go on?" Sam looked up. "Where's the nearest adoption agency?"

**1978 Shirley Dr.**

**6:30 PM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

Laurie walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table, eating lasagna. Laurie sat down. "Hey mom. I'm sorry I snapped at you before. I'm just so tired." Cynthia smiled. "I know. Listen. You come home tonight and you go to sleep. Don't be on Facespace or Mybook or whatever you call it all night in your room. I know you do it, don't deny it. And it wouldn't hurt to take a nap when you're babysitting, you know." Laurie pulled a plate out of the cupboard and spooned lasagna onto it. "I might. I'm just nervous. That man. I know I didn't imagine him. And I know what you're thinking. He could be someone I know from school playing a joke. It's Halloween; everybody dresses up. I get that. But this is different. I have this feeling. I can't put my finger on it, but it's not good. He followed me to school from the Myers House, I know it. Somebody was in that house with me. I just assumed it was Ishmael, but he would have said something to me. He was watching me from a tree this morning. Then from behind a building. Then through the library window. I even think…" Here she stopped and crossed to the window facing Ms. Kelly's house. It was dark and empty. Her car wasn't in the driveway, and she usually was home by now. Laurie turned back to her mom. "I even think he was in the library with me. And Ms. Kelly still isn't home yet! Then Lynda and I were walking home and he walked right by us. He just stared. He didn't say anything. And then, when Lynda left, he was there again. I don't know who he is. But he wears this white mask. And it's really rotten. It's so scary, and I don't know what he wants! Couldn't we call somebody? A cop? Anybody?" Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Looking at the screen, she saw it was Annie. "Hey, Annie." She could hear the frustration in Annie's voice. "Hey, did you call the Wallaces for me?" Laurie grimaced. "No. I forgot. Sorry. I'm eating right now. How about I just give you their number." Grabbing a pad from the fridge, she read the number off. Annie thanked her and hung up. Laurie crossed to the sink and cleaned her untouched plate of food. Her mom looked back at her as if she knew something that Laurie didn't. She regarded her mother's expression curiously. "Do you have, like, an ex-boyfriend that would set out to stalk your daughter, or something? A crazy uncle that likes to dress up in costumes?" Cynthia shook her head and dumped her empty plate into the sink. "No, sweetie, I don't have anything like that in my life. I know you don't agree, but what you said before is probably true. He's probably just one of your classmates. And if he's watching you, honey, it probably means he's interested. You're beautiful." Laurie shook her head. "Then why does he carry around a knife?" Cynthia shook her head. "It's Halloween. People dress up as killers all the time. When I was in college, that Hills Have Eyes movie came out. The original one, not the one you saw with Kara. But everybody in town dressed up as those people for Halloween that year. It's what they do. When you were little, you were a bloody Alice In Wonderland for Halloween. You went around telling people that you didn't survive the rabbit hole; they thought you were hilarious. It was a joke. Like this guy. It's not real, sweetie. I think that you just need some rest and some relaxation. You stress too much." Laurie nodded wearily. "Maybe you're right. I'm just going to go watch some TV and wait for Annie to call me back. Then I'll get a shower, that always wakes me up." She hugged her mom and left the room, leaving Cynthia by herself at the table. Walking into the living room, she sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Flipping through the channels, she settled on a movie channel running the Horrorthon. It was showing a scene where Paris Hilton was running through a barn, hiding from a masked figure. The scene concluded with a spear being thrown through her head. Laurie laughed grimly. "Too bad they couldn't really do that." Back in the kitchen, Cynthia looked hesitantly at the living room doorway as if she had something to tell her daughter, but then she crossed to the phone on the wall and called Mason's phone. It rang a few times before going to his voicemail. She waited for the beep and spoke quietly so that Laurie wouldn't hear her. "Mason, it's Cynthia. Listen, Laurie got home from school today and was in hysterics. She said that some man in a white mask has been following her around. And she thinks that he trailed her from the Myers House. God, I don't know why you made her go over there today, of all the days in the year. Of all the houses you could have asked her to run something to, it had to be that one? Don't you think that's tempting the fates? Listen, honey, I know I'm rambling. I'm just concerned. Call me back." She hung up the phone and took a deep breath, almost going into the living room to talk to her daughter, but she decided against it and descended the steps to the basement to check the laundry. In the living room, Laurie's phone rang again. "Hey, Annie. How'd it go?" Annie laughed. "Well, they got Nancy, from over on Elm, to do it. But she broke her ankle skating last night. So I got the job. I start at 7:30. I can pick you up." Laurie got up and looked out the window at the kids that were already trick-or-treating. She shook her head and answered Annie. "No, it's a street over from my house. Drive over here and we can walk through the woods. It'll be quicker."

"That works. I'll see you in an hour." Hanging up the phone, Laurie went upstairs and climbed into the shower. 15 minutes later, she pulled on a purple top and a pair of jeans. Drying her hair with the blow dryer, she straightened it. Popping in her contact lenses, she was ready for an exciting night of doing absolutely nothing. By the time she was finished, it was 7:25. Descending the stairs, she walked into the living room. "Okay, Mom. I'm leaving. Is Dad home yet?" Cynthia looked up from her book. "No. He'd better get here soon though. I'm leaving for the bonfire in an hour." Laurie gave her mother a hug and walked out the front door. "Tell Kara I say hi. I love you." Exiting the house, she pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Annie's car pulled up to the curb. Climbing out, Annie was dressed in a short black top, complete with a black skirt and boots. She was dressed to kill. "Geez, Annie! Way to give off the responsible look! I'd never leave my kids with you!" Laughing, they set off down the street. Annie walked quickly, a spring in her step. "Yeah, well, I don't have all the baby-sitting experience that you do, loser! Also, this outfit gives Paul easy access." Laurie shook her head. "I so did not want to hear that." Crossing to the edge of the woods, they stopped. Annie had a rock in her boot. "So, what was up with you and Paul today?" Laurie laughed nervously. "Oh, that. I just didn't feel good. I had to sit down." Annie smiled quizzically. "Oh! Lynda called me. She told me about that creep that was following you. Guess you were right. Sorry I made fun of you." Laurie hugged her jacket tighter. "Yeah. It's okay. It's just so creepy. I don't know who he is. My mom and I talked about it. She thinks he's just a kid from school playing a prank on me. I don't buy it, though. I think he followed me from the Myers house this morning." Annie stared at her friend nervously. "Do you think he's like, a homeless guy or something? Maybe he was camped out there and you walked in on him." Laurie shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe. I just wish he'd leave me alone. He's probably watching us right now." Annie shook her head. "Okay, none of that. You're freaking me out. Let's change the subject." Walking into the woods, they crunched leaves under their feet. Winding through the trees, it was slightly creepy. Crows cawed overhead. Annie turned. "So, are we gonna have to walk back through here tonight?" Laurie nodded. "We'll be fine. As long as I can see the path, we're home free." They walked in silence for another couple of minutes, finally reaching the neighborhood on the other side. Coming out to the edge of a cul-de-sac, the houses were neat and tidy. Walking down the block halfway, they parted ways, Annie going to the Wallace house, Laurie to the Doyle house. They were both unaware that a man had stepped out of the woods behind them. Alex and the brown-haired girl. He'd see to it that the night was full of tricks. The first of which was about to start. Crossing back through the woods, he emerged through the trees into her neighborhood. Walking through the backyards, he reached her kitchen window. Looking through it, he watched the blonde-haired woman inside rise. Crossing to the wall phone, she dialed a number. "Mason, it's me again. Just wondering where you are. Laurie left for babysitting. I feel like we need to talk to her about her childhood. Something isn't right, I can feel it. I'll call your office. Oh, and you need to get the wood loaded into the car for your brother's bonfire." Dialing another number, she frowned. "Of course. Closed." Putting the phone back into the cradle, she started towards the back door. The yard was aflame with color, autumn leaves scattered everywhere. The in ground swimming pool, covered for the winter, looked like a person could swim in the leaves littered on the tarp, as there were so many. Crossing to the woodpile stacked against the far fence, she realized that the axe was missing. A few of the logs needed shortening. Walking to the shed, she pulled the metal door open. Peering inside, the axe was nowhere to be seen. Walking back to the woodpile, she was unaware of the figure lowering itself from the tree behind her. As the leaves crunched, she turned. She barely had time to register the fact that the axe was speeding towards her before it collided with her face. Fortunately, it was the blunt side, so it only broke her nose. Staggering back, stars popping before her eyes, she fell to the ground and looked up. Blood rushed from her crooked nose. It was the man that Laurie was talking about. An alarm bell went off in her head and she knew exactly who this man was. Getting up, she scrambled to the back door as the man swung the axe, narrowly missing her. Wrenching the back door open, she fell inside and slammed the door shut. The axe smashed into the door. Breaking the doorknob off, the man kicked the door open as Cynthia hurriedly ran towards the front door, not hearing the doorbell ringing. Making it down the hallway, she ran into the living room and dived out of the way with a scream as the axe smashed into the piano, sending off a barrage of noise. Climbing to her feet, she made it to the front door and twisted the handle, not realizing the door was deadlocked. Pulling the axe out of the broken wood, he slammed it through her neck from behind as she reached the door, instantly cutting her head off from behind. Blood spurted from the open stump as she fell to the ground, her head rolling along the floor.

Nick and Tessa stood on the front porch, Nick hastily ringing the bell. Tessa was in High School with Laurie. Nick, 7, was dressed as a clown. Both of them had brown hair. Seeing Mrs. Strode coming towards the front door, Nick became so excited that he dropped his bag on the porch. Tessa groaned. "Get a grip! It's just candy!" Bending down to pick up the bag's scattered contents, they both jumped as a loud noise from a piano sounded out painfully. With a sickening thud, something slammed into the door. With a mighty pull, the front door was opened, a huge man in a white mask standing there. Pulling both of them inside, the door slammed shut. The stereo booming down the street at the local party barely covered up their screams. Trick-or-treat.

**Haddonfield Adoption Agency**

**8:15 PM**

**Haddonfield, Illinois **

Sam and Meeker pulled into the parking lot in the police car. Meeker pulled his keys from the ignition and pocketed them. Opening his door, he stood waiting for Loomis. "You're positive she was brought here?" They set off towards the small building. "I'm not sure about anything. If she was from Haddonfield, then it makes sense that she was brought to the Haddonfield Adoption Agency." Walking through the doors, they crossed to the secretary sitting behind a desk. All My Children was on, and she was engrossed. Popping her gum, she regarded them. "Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?" Meeker brought out his badge. "Sheriff Meeker. I'm looking for a record. Alex Myers." The secretary sat forward. "Sheriff, you know I can't show that kind of thing to the public." Meeker leaned forward. "Show me the report, or I'll see to it that you're fired. This is serious." Sighing, she led them back into the storage room. Pulling a filing cabinet open, she extracted a file and scanned it. "Well, she was here. For two weeks. Then she was transferred to Chicago. Apparently, the couple didn't want to make it public in Haddonfield that they'd adopted the sister of Michael Myers." Loomis leaned forward. "Who adopted her?" She scanned the document. "It doesn't say. I'm sorry. Loomis sighed and walked out. Meeker followed. "Now what, Loomis?" Loomis turned to him. "I don't know." Meeker snapped his fingers. "I've got it. Get in the car." Loomis climbed into the passenger seat. "Where are we going?" Meeker smiled. "The Myers House. The parents died, and there was going to be an auction for the house and all the furnishings. Nobody wanted it, and it was never emptied. There might be something there." The car flew down the street. Ten minutes later, they pulled up to the curb outside the house. Climbing out, they started up to the front porch. The front door was hanging off its hinges. It looked like a large animal had tried to force its way out. Stepping inside cautiously, Meeker pulled his gun out, as did Sam. Meeker eyed Sam's gun but didn't say anything about it. The flashlight clicked on, lighting up the dusty house. The beam of light shined on something at the end of the hall. Moving closer, it was clearly a picture. A small blonde-haired girl smiled at them from beneath the broken glass. Loomis smiled. "This is her. He's been here. Why else would it be up here, while everything else is down in the basement?" Meeker bent down and examined the photo. "It could have been left behind in the moving process." They descended the stairs into the dark basement. The boxes stood crowded against the far wall. Loomis went to a ripped open one and noticed the photographs thrown higgedly-piggedly inside. "He WAS here, Sheriff. I'm sure of it." Meeker walked back to the stairs. "We're going back to the station. Bring the picture." Five minutes later, they strode hurriedly into Meeker's office and shut the door behind them. Meeker sat down behind the desk and grabbed the phone. "My dad had a buddy that worked in Chicago Adoption. I can't believe I forgot that. He might be able to help us out." He dialed a number into the phone. "Hey, Lester. It's Leigh Meeker. I need you to do me a solid and look up a kid that was transferred from Haddonfield. Name's Alex Myers." He paused. "Yes, I know that. But, look; you need to keep this on the down low. Michael Myers is out. Broke out of Smith's Grove. This kid's his sister. He's looking for her. We think she's in Haddonfield. Yeah, I'll wait." Loomis grinned. "Thank-you, Sheriff, for believing me. Not many would." Meeker smiled. "Yeah. I like to give people the benefit of the doubt. Oh, yeah, Lester, I'm still here. Yeah. Oh shit! Thanks!" He hung up. "Alexandra Myers was adopted by Mason and Cynthia Strode. She's now legally Laurie Strode. Mason Strode sold me my house. I have his number on file here somewhere." He rummaged in a desk drawer and pulled out a card. "Here we go." He dialed the number on it. "Mason, it's Leigh Meeker. I need to find your daughter, Laurie. It's urgent. It's about Michael Myers. Listen, I know that Laurie is his sister. God, this sounds crazy. It's a long story. Please, just give me a call when you can." He hung up. Loomis was pouring through the phonebook. "It says here that the Strodes live at 1978 Shirley Dr." Loomis started out the door. "Call me if anything comes up. I'm going to start there and look for something."

**Haddonfield High School**

**8:45 PM**

Lynda and Bob walked through the crowd in the gym, her straight blonde hair long and flowing. Heading towards the stage, the other nominees were already in place. Bob was dressed in his football uniform, splattered with fake blood and wounds. Lynda had an old-fashioned hippie headband around her head, a bloody chunk of latex fashioned onto her neck, giving off the appearance of a slit throat. Hurrying up the stairs, she was stood next to Chrissie Meeker. Chrissie was dressed in a long flowing blue gown, the crown from the last competition on her head. She gave Lynda a sarcastic smile. "Wow. What's that outfit supposed to be? A prostitute from the mental home? That's new." Lynda laughed. "Wow! You're trying to use big words. That's new too!" Chrissie was about to retort, but the announcer was speaking. "Alright, ladies and gents, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! This year's Haddonfield High Scream Queen is…Lynda Van der Klok!" Smiling, she turned and yanked the tiara from Chrissie's head. "Give me the crown, bitch!" Smiling, she accepted the bouquet of flowers and waved at the crowd. An announcer handed her the microphone. Lynda laughed nervously and spoke into it. "Well, I totally didn't know that a speech was required, or I'd have made a killer one. I don't really know what to say." She laughed again. "Thanks for voting for me, I guess. And Happy Halloween!" The crowd cheered. Chrissie muttered darkly from under her breath. "Go suck a dick, bitch." Lynda handed the mic back and headed down to Bob in the crowd. Locking hands, they walked through the throng towards the doors. "Ready to go?"

"Totally." Laughing, she tossed the flowers and plastic crown into a trashcan nearby. Heading out into the parking lot, they crossed through it to the football stadium. Unnoticed by both of them, Chrissie was slipping out the doors behind them. Making it to Bob's car, he sat Lynda on the hood and started kissing her neck. Gently pushing her back down onto the car, he climbed on top and started to unzip his fly. Lynda shook her head and tried to sit up. "I thought we were gonna go down to the field." He shrugged. "Don't you think that it's gonna be cold?" Lynda sighed in exasperation. "No, because fucking on top of a car wouldn't be cold either, would it, Bob?" He laughed. "Chill. We'll go to the field." Lynda saw that she had been a little too rude, as usual. "Hey, I'm sorry. Listen, if you want to do me on the car, I guess I could find it in my heart to accept it and move on." Bob smiled. "No, it's cool. I get where you're coming from." Lynda hopped off the car and took Bob's hand. "But seriously, sorry I bitched at you. I'm trying to get better about it. My therapist says that I'm coming along. I just have all that anger from my dad walking out. Asshole." Bob put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, sweetie. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll understand. We could go home, rent a movie?" Lynda shook her head. "No, we're already here. We might as well get down to business." Walking through the ticket gates, they crossed to the bleachers and walked down them to the track below. Walking onto the field, they fell down in the middle and immediately started making out again. Chrissie, watching from behind one of the pillars, smirked. "The bitch is busted!" Turning, she slammed right into a man, dressed in coveralls, wearing a rotten white mask with brown hair. "Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me!" The man didn't say anything, just kept breathing heavily. "Who is that? Hunter?" The man said nothing. "Okay, asshole. Enough! Take off the mask!" The man took a step towards her. "Whoa! I said enough!" Reaching up, she grabbed the bottom of the mask and quickly pulled it off. Underneath a mane of brown, matted hair, eyes burned into her. Turning, she made a dash for the gate. His huge hand looped into her hair, pulling her back. With a scream, a clump of hair was pulled from her head, sending her to the ground face first. Hastily getting up, she made a run around the corner. Dashing towards the snack bar, she opened the door to it and hid at the far end of the counter in the middle of the room. Huddled there, she tucked her dark blue dress around her, hiding it from view. The door opened and he came in. She watched as his shadow started around to her hiding spot. Slipping off her shoes, she crab walked quickly to the side by the door. Crawling through the door, she saw him look up. Slamming the door shut, she pushed a plastic refreshment table in front of it. The door buckled and started to splinter. Running to the utility closet, she dove inside and hid behind an industrial dumpster. Through the open door, she heard the snack bar splinter open. Then, another noise filled the air. It was a moaning noise. Watching as he walked past the closet, she heard him descend the bleachers halfway, the metal ringing quietly with his footfalls. Tiptoeing out, she poked her head around the corner and saw him standing halfway down the stairs, his back to her. Looking at the field, she could make out Lynda and Bob. Even though Lynda was fully clothed, she was bouncing up and down on Bob's groin, and their moans filled the empty stadium. Letting out a small scream, Lynda climaxed. Bob sighed. "So, you still want to camp out?" Lynda laughed. "Totally." Bob stood up and pulled his pants back on. "I'll get the blankets from the car. Be right back." Bob started up the bleachers until he got to the top and headed into the parking lot. Jogging to keep warm, he reached his car and fumbled for his keys in his pocket. Opening the back door, he pulled out a cooler and a plethora of white sheets. Holding the sheets up, he accidentally knocked his glasses off. "Aw man!" Bending down, he saw that the glass was cracked. "Damn it!"

A hand shot out from underneath the vehicle and pulled him to the ground. With a scream, he was dragged roughly under the car, his face scraping against the rough gravel of the lot. With a sickening sound, his scream was cut off.

Lynda lay in the middle of the field. It was freezing and she was getting impatient. Leave it to Bob to think about the football field at night at the end of October. Sitting up, she pulled her skirt lower to stay warm. Rubbing her hands together, she heard a noise. Looking up, she could see a figure descending the stadium stairs, dressed in a white sheet, a pair of glasses on their face. Lynda smirked. "Oh, that's original. Bob, hurry up. I'm freezing my ass off!" The ghost didn't move any faster. "Oh, great. You're in one of your moods, aren't you? Well, what did I do this time? Did I not satisfy you? Next time, should I bark like a dog? Call you daddy?" The ghost stopped at the edge of the field. Groaning, she stood up and started towards him. "Why do you always have to get like this every time we do it?" Reaching the ghost, he was making no effort to respond. "Whatever, Casper. I'm leaving." Heading past him, he roughly grabbed her arm in a grip so powerful it hurt. Lynda grimaced. "Fucking let go!" Pulling her arm free, she turned and walked faster, when she was pushed over from behind. Rolling over onto her back, the ghost descended on her, his hands wrapping around her throat. Gasping, she kicked him in the groin, to no effect. Clawing at him, she managed to pull the sheet off of him, exposing a man in a white mask. It was the man from before. Her terror kicked into overdrive. Letting out a painful scream, she kicked up with all her might, her foot connecting with his crotch. His fingers dug into the latex on her neck, ripping it free in his hands. Letting her go, she scrambled up, and ran for the bleachers. Chancing a glance behind her, she could see the man coming after her, walking roughly. Running weakly up the bleachers, she made it to the concrete waiting area above. Running for the parking lot, she made it to Bob's car and yanked at the door handle. Mercifully, it opened and she dove into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind her and pushing the button to lock the doors. Turning to the wheel, she realized that there was one thing she didn't have. Keys. Panicking, she watched as the man made it to the top of the bleachers. "Fuck!" Letting out a whimper, she turned to the sun visors, pulling them down, searching for the keys. She leaned over to the glove compartment, yanking it open. Nothing inside but a bong. Suddenly, she realized that there was something else inside the car. Turning slowly, her eyes widened in terror at the sight of Bob, his stomach cut open, his intestines exposed. And glinting in the light of the moon, the car keys, shoved roughly in a messy tangle of innards. Letting out a low scream, she watched as the man got closer. Turning back to Bob, she started crying as she leaned closer to him, her hands shaking. Closing her eyes and turning away, she felt the blood sticking up her hands, the intestines wet and slimy. Letting out a scream, she pulled the keys from him and shoved them in the ignition. Starting the car up, the engine was fine, but the car trundled slowly, with a loud squealing sound. Looking out the window, she could see a tire flapping. Lynda slammed on the horn in frustration. Suddenly, the window shattered, glass breaking in her face. Screaming, she fell back across the passenger seat and felt for the door handle. As the door opened, she fell roughly backwards onto the asphalt. All the tires were slashed. Her foray into Bob's stomach was all for nothing. Getting up, she ran back towards the stadium, crying hysterically. The dance was over now. Slamming through the gates, she ran past a storage room door. Lynda peered into the open room, when a hand suddenly pulled her in. Letting out a scream, she fell forward onto the ground and quickly pulled herself up to face Chrissie Meeker. "Lynda, fucking shut up!" The girls huddled back behind the industrial dumpster, shaking. Chrissie looked up as a shadow crossed the door. Chrissie peered around the corner, but nobody was there. Suddenly, a metal beam struck Chrissie across the head, knocking her to the ground. Landing with a thud, the beam fell again on her skull. Lynda screamed as the masked man kept beating Chrissie's head, eventually turning it into a bloody pulp. The man dropped the beam as Lynda backed up towards the door. Hurrying out, she slammed the metal door shut and locked it. Slipping off her high-heeled shoes, she screamed again as the man slammed through the metal, making a deafening screeching noise. Turning, she ran past the splintered snack bar door towards the bleachers. If she could make it across the field, she could get to the center of town and to the Sheriff. And then like any stupid blonde, her skirt snagged on a nail sticking out of the ruined wooden door and ripped it, sending her to the ground. Crawling hastily away, she wasn't quick enough as the man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. Screaming, her feet left the ground, and she could think of only one thing to do. Swinging her shoe at him, the heel broke and stuck in his chest, blood turning the white satin heel red. Dropping her, he pulled the heel out and continued after her. Lynda made it to the top of the stairs when he reached her shoulder and spun her around, her ankle twisting and sending her falling down the metal stairs. Cracking her head off the bleachers, she rolled to a stop at the bottom, her neck bent at an odd angle. Michael breathed heavily behind the mask. Judith was dead again. Pushed down the stairs. And Alex was still waiting. But she could wait a little longer. Descending the stairs to her body, he pulled the kitchen knife from his boot and started stabbing brutally into her bent body. She'd come back before. He'd make sure she didn't this time.

**5736 Smith Dr.**

**9:38 PM**

Laurie sat on the couch in the living room, Tommy sitting across the table from her. He was a 12-year-old boy, with a head of red hair. They were playing The Game of Life. Tommy was winning, as he had the first two games. Laurie sighed. "Alright. I give up. Is there something else you want to do?" Tommy smiled. "Can we watch a movie?" Laurie nodded. "What do you have in mind?" Tommy ran through the dining room into the family room and turned the television on. "Let's watch one of the scary ones!" Laurie got up and walked into the family room. Scream was on. It was the opening scene where Drew Barrymore, bowl-cut hair and all, is terrorized over the phone by the killer. Tommy cranked the volume up. The TV blasted. "No, you listen, you little bitch! You hang up on me again, and I'll gut you like a fish!" Laurie grabbed the remote. "I think we'll pass on this one." Flipping through the channels, she landed on the Disney Channel. Bette Midler, Sarah Jessica Parker, and Kathy Najimy were singing on a stage, accompanied by a band. Laurie plopped down on the couch. "I love this one!" Tommy grumbled something and sat down beside her. He turned to her. "I don't want to watch a movie anymore." He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Laurie kicked her shoes off. "Well, what do you want to do, then?" Tommy got up. "I want to go on the deck and throw eggs down at the people in the backyard." Laurie laughed. "That's not very nice, **Thomas**." Tommy smiled. "Shut up, **Laura.**" She smiled. "We have an attitude tonight, don't we? Tommy, even if I wanted to egg kids, we couldn't. The deck's not finished yet. There's nothing to stand on. And who are these people you're referring to? Did your alien brethren come to reclaim you at last?" Tommy rolled his eyes. "No. There's a guy in my back yard tonight. I saw him before when we were going door to door. He was watching me." Laurie stared out the window nervously, her earlier concerns resurfacing. "What did he look like?" Tommy shrugged. "It was dark. But he was standing next to the house. Watching us." Laurie shivered and went over to the deck doors, making sure they were locked. Crossing back to the front door, she bolted it and went back into the family room. "Did he have a mask on?" Tommy shrugged again. "I don't know, I couldn't see his face." His eyes got a sudden spark in them and he took Laurie's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "Follow me. I want to show you something!" Laurie rolled her eyes. "Here we go." She gave one last nervous glance at the back doors before starting up the steps. Following Tommy upstairs into his parents' bedroom, they crossed to the white double-door closet and opened it. Pushing the wire hangers aside, Tommy grabbed the footstool from the corner and climbed up on it. Grabbing a cord, he pulled a trapdoor down. A ladder folded down from it. Laurie laughed. "Well, Mr. Doyle, I'm impressed." Tommy laughed. "Just you wait!" Climbing up into the attic, they crawled to the small window on the far wall. Laurie reached it first and unlatched it. Leaning against it, the window wasn't budging. Tommy pushed her aside. "It takes a man to do this kind of thing." Laurie smirked. "We don't need to open it. It's on top of the porch roof, isn't it?" Tommy nodded. "And you never would've known about it if it hadn't been for me." Laurie shook his hand. "And why did I need to know about it in the first place, again?" Tommy started back down the ladder. "Yeah, yeah. Don't push your luck, Strode." Laurie laughed and followed him. "Well!"

**5738 Smith Dr.**

**9:45 PM**

Annie and Lindsey sat in the family room. Scream was on TV and Lindsey was entranced. Annie sat on the couch, painting her nails a bright cherry red. Blowing on her fingers to dry them, she glanced over to Lindsey, curled up in an armchair. The girl was clearly terrified. Her eyes were covered and a strand of her long red hair was in her mouth. She was dressed as an Egyptian Queen. On the screen, the girl from Charmed was battling the killer. Hurling beer bottles at him, he went down hard. "Fucker!" The scene concluded with the girl's head getting crushed in a garage door. Annie leaned her head against the couch. Picking up her cell phone, she scrolled through the contacts list until she reached Laurie's name. The phone rang. Laurie picked up. "Hey. What's up?" Annie sighed. "Not much. We're watching Scream. It's very exciting. I called Paul before. He's coming over. You could come over, too. Just let the kids watch TV and we can talk in another room." She heard something in Laurie's voice change. "No thanks. We're doing fine over here." Annie laughed. "Okay, whatever you say." Lindsey turned to Annie. "Can you make me some popcorn?" Annie shooed the girl away. "Not now." Laurie laughed on the other end. "Geez, Annie! You're nice!" Annie smiled. "She's young. She has to learn that life is tough sometimes." The doorbell rang. "Hey, I'm going to have to call you back." Annie got up. She crossed the living room and pulled the door open. Paul stood on the stoop. "Hey baby." He leaned in closely and kissed Annie. Annie pulled back. "Thanks for coming so fast. I'm so fucking bored." Paul smiled. "You said my favorite word." Annie rolled her eyes. "Someone's horny tonight, aren't they?" Paul laughed. "How about I just meet you in the bedroom?" Annie sighed. "No. The kid's right in the other room." They walked to the back room and sat down on the couch. Annie turned to her. "Lindsey? Can you go outside for a little bit? I have to talk to my friend." Lindsey sighed. "It's really cold!" Paul took off his jacket. "Here. You can wear mine." Slipping the oversized jacket on, she started towards the door. "And just because I'm 11 doesn't mean I can't figure out what you're doing. I'll tell my parents." Annie looked at Lindsey with indignation. "What do you want?" Lindsey smiled. "All the money that you get tonight." Annie nodded. "Whatever. Just leave. Go see Laurie and Tommy, I don't care. Don't bother us." Lindsey left. Annie watched her go. "Little bitch. Laurie was right." Paul laughed. "Maybe we shouldn't…" Annie shook her head. "No. I've waited all day for this. Don't disappoint me." Paul pulled off his shirt, revealing a tightly muscled chest. Annie laughed and kicked her boots off. Pulling her into an embrace, Paul sank onto the couch and toed his shoes and socks off. Outside, Lindsey sat on the sidewalk, tossing rocks into the street. Looking back at her house in annoyance, she got up and tiptoed to the living room window. Peering through the glass, she saw Annie and Paul on the couch and her eyes widened. Paul dove into Annie's neck, kissing her passionately. Annie moaned. Lindsey couldn't tear her eyes away. When she did, her eyes focused on her reflection in the glass. And then she saw the man directly behind her. Letting out a scream, she banged her hands on the window. On the TV, the movie reached a particularly loud point. Neve Campbell let out a scream, drowning out Lindsey's. Paul pulled Annie's top off, revealing her bra underneath. Annie fumbled with his belt and then his jeans. Pulling them off, she kissed down his stomach until she reached his boxers, and pulled them down. Pulling her up, he pulled her panties off and slid them down her leg. Sitting her on his bare groin, she started to slowly move up and down, sliding her skirt down over her hips. Neither of them looked out the window and saw the man pulling Lindsey away from the glass, a hand over her mouth. Pulling Annie into another embrace, Paul eagerly kissed her neck while his hands unclasped her bra from behind. Letting out a moan, Annie fell back onto the couch. Paul closed down on top of her and started quickly thrusting. Annie gripped his back tightly and whispered in his ear. "Paul. It's cold." Not breaking the rhythm, he grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and draped it over them. Nearing climax, Annie let out a loud moan that filled the room. Paul breathed hungrily into her ear. Quickly humping her, he climaxed with a moan. Annie gasped. "Wow. That was really good. Glad I'm on the pill. I didn't want a repeat of last week." Paul laughed. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I forgot to give a warning." Annie nestled in the crook of his arm. She looked up at his face. "I love you, Paul." They snuggled up and kissed. Annie sighed again. "Well, Lindsey's going to have to come back in, I guess." Paul laughed. "You guess?" Annie rolled over so that she was lying on his chest. "Or, you know, she could just stay out there. I'm not picky. I just wish that we could stay like this forever. And then that moment goes away because I have to pee." Getting up, she walked, still naked, towards the bathroom behind the couch. Paul watched her go, admiring her body until she pulled his shirt over herself and slid her panties back on. Sighing, he pulled his boxers and jeans back on and sat up on the couch. He grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels. He didn't know what he was doing. One minute he was banging Annie, the next minute he was thinking about Laurie. And now, when he was kissing Annie, part of him was thinking about Laurie. There'd always been an odd attraction between them, but when she introduced him to Annie, he'd immediately wanted her. There was something about Annie. He sighed again. It was late, and he'd think about it tomorrow. He heard Annie flush the toilet and start the sink water up. The next thing he knew, a heavy pain fell on his head. Clutching his throbbing skull, he fell to the floor. Looking up, a huge man in a rotten Halloween mask was staring down at him. He felt a rough hand on his bare chest. As his vision faded, he was aware of the man picking him up with ease and laying him down on the couch. There was a huge thump from the bathroom and the stranger's head jerked up, reminding him of his goal. Annie crossed to the sink and turned the faucet handles. The water gushed out, nice and hot. Annie sighed and just let the water run over her hands for a moment. Leaving her eyes closed, she felt for the bottle of hand soap. Opening her eyes, she saw her hand bump it and it fell into the garbage with a loud thump. Groaning, she felt for the bottle and pulled it out. Holding it at arms distance, she pumped a little bit of the soap out and rubbed it on the bottle. Cleaning it and rinsing it off, she got some of the soap and vigorously scrubbed her hands. Drying them, she turned off the light and opened the door. Paul was lying down on the couch, his back to her. Some old movie was on. A little boy was wearing a pumpkin mask and it appeared that his head was melting. Annie hopped over the back of the couch and laid herself on Paul's bare back. "Ready for round 2?" She laughed and turned him over. He was asleep, apparently. Then she saw the trickle of blood running down his head. He mumbled her name wearily. "Annie…" The pantry door caught her eye. It swung open to reveal a man standing there. He was wearing a white mask, and he was holding a knife. Screaming, she fell off the couch and crawled backwards towards the double doors leading to the deck. Getting up, she grabbed an umbrella holder next to the doors; she swung it at him and hit him over the head, cracking the porcelain. Letting out a deep groan, he charged Annie. Quickly stepping aside, she screamed as the man smashed into the glass door, shattering it. Stepping through the broken door, she ran for the steps leading off the deck. She found her way blocked. All the metal deck chairs were tangled together on the stairs. With horror, she could see that one of the chair legs was smashed through Lindsey's mouth, her face frozen in a scream. Blood trickled from her lips, her eyes unseeing. Annie shrieked, and, backing up, she crossed to the far corner behind the picnic table. The man rose from the shattered door and started towards her. Using the glass tabletop as a footstool, she climbed over the balcony railing and held onto it for dear life. The man swung his knife at her and she ducked. Moving along the deck toward the steps, he swung for her again. Annie let out a scream. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The man grabbed her shirt and pulled her forwards, but Annie clawed wildly at his hands. He started to move her back towards the middle of the deck and started pulling her forwards. Annie grabbed the edge of the table and shoved it at his stomach. He let her go and she wildly jerked back over the railing again. Clutching tightly at the slippery plastic, Annie watched as her feet dangled into space. The man threw the table into the railing. It shattered and several pieces of the frame fell over the deck and landed in the driveway. Annie started to cry. "Please leave me alone!" He reached for her one last time, but Annie didn't give him the opportunity to grab her. Letting go of the railing, she fell into space and felt her head brush a tree branch. Grabbing wildly at it, her fingers slipped through the leaves and she plummeted downwards with a scream. Her scream was abruptly cut off as she hit the ground hard on her back. Groaning, she groggily looked up as the man watched her from above, and then walked back into the house. Pulling her shirt down lower, she got to her feet and limped through the damp grass towards the driveway. Ahead of her, she could see the empty street. Trick-or-treating was over. Stumbling barefoot over pebbles and skirting the broken table fragments, she made it to the top of the driveway and headed for Laurie across the street. She almost made it out of the top of the driveway when the man stepped out from behind the tree in the neighboring yard. Stumbling backwards with a scream, she tripped and cracked her head on the driveway. The man glanced around and quickly picked Annie up and slung her over his shoulder. Annie wearily opened her eyes and realized what was going on. Screaming, she started punching the man in the back. Turning her head wildly, she saw Tommy sitting in the window across the street, eyes wide. "Tommy! Tommy, help! Get help! Tommy! Laurie! Laurie, help me!" The man carted her over the threshold and turned around. Staring straight at Tommy, he closed the door, cutting off Annie's screams. Tommy jumped to his feet and ran into the family room. "Laurie! Laurie, it's the Boogeyman! He has Annie!" Laurie groaned and got to her feet. "Tommy, what are you talking about?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the front yard. "He was carrying her into the house! She was screaming and calling our names! I swear!" The lights in the Wallace house suddenly went out. The front door swung slowly open again. Laurie laughed. "Tommy, she's probably trying to scare me. That's all." Tommy shook his head. "No! He was carrying her over his shoulder and she was screaming and crying!" Laurie noticed Paul's car parked in the driveway. "Ahh. The Boogeyman. Right. Tommy, stay here. I'm going to go pay the Boogeyman a little visit." Heading back into the house, she found her shoes and put them back on. Sitting Tommy down on the couch, she tied her shoes. "Listen, Tommy. I'm going to go over there and see what's going on. Once I'm done, I'll come right back. I promise." Tommy started to cry. It took a lot to shake the kid, and this definitely had him freaked out. Laurie gave him a hug. "And I'll punch Annie for scaring you so much." Getting up, she walked out onto the front porch and shut the door behind her. Turning around, she could see Tommy sitting in the window, watching her closely. Starting out into the front yard, she glanced up again at Paul's car. This was low. She'd really give them an earful when she got hold of them. But what if this wasn't a prank? What if this 'boogeyman' was her mysterious stalker? He'd watched her all day, was maybe still watching her now. What if he was in the street, watching her from the trees? Or, even worse, what if he'd decided to act and had taken out Paul and Annie? Laurie shivered despite herself and looked around. The street was empty. A sign stating _**McCain & Palin '08**_ had been egged and defaced in a nearby yard. The trees blew in a breeze, every rustling leaf sounding like a footstep. Laurie shook her head and turned back to see Tommy, offer him a reassuring look. Much to her surprise, Tommy had disappeared from the window. That was odd, seeing as he was so scared. She thought he'd at least make sure she made it into the house safely. Walking up the yard, she made it to the front door and rang the bell. Nobody answered. Laurie sighed nervously. "I figured this would happen. Okay. Annie, Paul. Enough. You're making my kid cry!" A branch cracked in the dark side yard, and she immediately threw the front door open and jumped into the warm house. Looking back out the screen door nervously, the yard was silent. That's when the man in the bloody clown mask slammed into the door with an insane, high-pitched laugh. Laurie let out a scream and immediately slammed the front door shut, locking it. Looking through the peephole, she watched the intruder take his mask off. He was a teenager, younger than her. He laughed and ran off into the street. "Works every time!" Laurie caught her breath and opened the door back up, yelling out at him. "FUCKER!" The kid laughed. "Blow me!" Laurie let out a shaky laugh and turned back inside. "Okay, guys, come on. I just got the crap scared out of me; I don't need it to happen twice. Come on." Walking into the kitchen, she could see the family room before her. The TV was showing the infamous shower scene from Psycho. Janet Leigh screamed as the butcher knife slashed at her again and again. The violins screeched in the background. The surround sound was cranked up all the way and it was deafening. Walking quickly to the TV, she turned the volume down. It was then that she noticed the shattered glass doors. They had been hard to see in the dark, but now that she was near them, she could feel a breeze blowing in. "What the hell?" Stepping carefully through the shattered window, she crossed to the stairs. The wind blew her hair around her face. Brushing it back, she looked down. Immediately, she reeled back with a scream. Lindsey was stabbed through the head with a tangle of deck chairs. Covering her mouth, she stumbled through the broken door back into the house, stopping to lean against the couch. Unable to contain herself, she fell into the bathroom and wrenched the toilet open, vomiting heavily into the bowl. Eventually stopping, she fell back against the cabinet and started to cry in fear and disgust. Lindsey's face wouldn't leave her mind, branding against her eyes. Then Tommy popped into her mind. Muttering his name, she pulled herself up on the door and staggered out to the hall. She stared down the dark hallway towards another bathroom and a bedroom. "Annie?! Paul?!" She shook her head at the silence and practically ran the rest of the hall, making it into the living room. Then the body flew at her through the storm door. The glass shattered and she was knocked to the ground. Struggling to push it off, she finally succeeded. Turning it over, it was Paul. His head had a huge lump on it. His throat sputtered as his eyes met hers. "Paul! What's happening?" Then all Hell broke loose as the man from earlier that day stepped through the broken door. The one in the white mask. Laurie screamed and ran for the steps leading to the second floor. Paul grabbed the man's leg and held on tightly. The man stopped for a moment, buying Laurie extra time to get up the stairs. The man kicked roughly, sending Paul's head slamming into the wall, knocking him out again. Laurie scrambled to the small landing. It only had three doors and she immediately fell against the door marked, "LINDSEY'S ROOM". Twisting the knob, the door fell open as the man raged up the stairs towards her. Falling to the ground, she immediately kicked the door shut and locked it. Lindsey's room was a typical girl's room, complete with Disney wallpaper and plush blue carpet. Crawling hastily towards the window, she grabbed the windowsill and pulled herself up. Crying, she unlatched it and started cranking the window open. Poking her head out, she could immediately see that it was too long a drop. The man slammed into the door, shaking it on its hinges. Laurie turned around with a scream. It was then that she noticed the form under the white comforter. Her hand shaking, she pulled it back to reveal Annie lying on the bed. Her arms and legs were tied to the bedposts with what looked like neckties obviously belonging to Mr. Wallace. A clump of cloth was tied around her head, acting as a gag. "Annie!" Laurie yanked the gag out and started to untie Annie's leg. Annie immediately spoke quietly. "Laurie! You have to hide. The door's not going to last much longer. Go under the bed. Make it look like you jumped out the window. Gag me again. Cover me. He'll think you didn't find me." Laurie nodded quickly and tied the gag hastily. Covering Annie back up, she opened the window a little wider and knocked a collection of knick-knacks belonging to Lindsey off the windowsill, some onto the floor and some out the window, making them shatter on the driveway below. The door was starting to splinter. Falling to the ground, she hurriedly crawled under the bed not a moment too soon. The door split open and the man was in the room. Holding her hands over her mouth, she prayed that he wouldn't find her. His boots stalked to the window. The broken knick-knacks littered on the floor crunched under his feet. His breathing was fierce behind the mask. More tears started forming in Laurie's eyes. His feet stopped right in front of Laurie. Quietly, she backed up until her back was against the wall. The man grabbed the comforter and yanked it back. She could feel Annie's terror. The man's feet crossed to the broken door and were seen no more. She could hear him descending the stairs. Crawling out slowly, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Annie?" Annie was making weird noises through the gag. "What's wrong?" The man burst through the door, sending Laurie screaming back under the bed. The man dropped to the ground and swung a butcher knife, rusty and bloody, at her face. Screaming, she backed up to the wall and shrank back as much as possible. Annie was screaming, too. The man stabbed for Laurie but she managed to shove a cardboard box filled with stuffed animals in front of her. The knife stabbed into the box again and again. The blade sliced the cardboard to ribbons and then shoved it out of the way. The man leaned in further and dropped his knife. With eyes blazing behind the mask, he grabbed her hair and pulled. Laurie screamed in pain as she was dragged out from under the bed. The man roughly pulled her to her feet and threw her down on the bed. She landed hard on Annie's ankle and heard something crack. Annie let out a muffled scream from behind the gag. The man closed his hands around Laurie's throat, holding her in place. His head cocked from side to side, examining her. Tears dripped slowly down her face. Her breathing became constricted as his hands closed tighter. Meanwhile, Loomis pulled up in front of the Strode house. The lights were off inside. He knocked. The door opened at his touch. Entering, he immediately noticed the wrecked living room and the blood trail leading into the kitchen. The back yard lay beyond, too dark to see anything. On the counter, he noticed a pad with phone numbers written on it. Next to "Laurie", a number was written. It rang several times until the answering machine picked up. "Hi, you've reached the Doyle's. Leave a message." Hanging up, he grabbed the paper and looked at the address. Heading out the front door, he closed it behind him and headed to his car. He typed the address of the Doyle house into his GPS system and saw that it was 2 minutes away. He started into the woods. Emerging onto the other street, he started down the road and heard an intense scream for help. Running towards the house in question, the screaming grew louder. Lindsey's bedroom was awash in terror. Annie's voice sounded out. "Laurie!" She had evidently managed to twist her foot free from the bedpost and had then worked her gag out of her mouth. It hung around her neck. Her foot kicked out and connected with the man's face. The man threw Laurie roughly to the floor and turned to Annie. Annie kicked out again and the man grabbed her foot and twisted it with a sickening crack. Annie howled in pain as the man advanced on her. His hand formed into a fist and cracked her across the face. Annie coughed and spit blood into his face. Michael bent down and retrieved his knife from the floor and straightened up to face Annie. He slit the knife slowly across her cheek, exposing tissue. He reached into the pocket of the coveralls and withdrew a small flask of vodka. He unscrewed the cap and slowly poured the vodka on her wound. Annie screamed and writhed, but was held in place by the bed. The bottle slowly emptied on her face. Annie howled in pain as he held the knife above his head. He was about to bring it down into her chest when a chair broke across his skull. Dropping the knife again, he turned to face Laurie. She had taken Lindsey's chair from the corner and swung it at him. The man advanced towards her as she fell to the ground and backed up against a bookcase. Michael lunged towards her when a shot rang out. The girls screamed at the loud noise and Michael straightened up. A man stood in the doorway. He was bald and was wearing a brown trench coat. The smoking gun was in his hand. The bullet had lodged in the man's shoulder but he didn't seem to feel the pain. The bald man spoke. "Michael! Stop! Leave her alone!" Michael stormed towards the man, who held up the gun again. Michael knocked it out of his hands and it fell down the stairs, landing with a clatter at the bottom. Michael closed his hands around the man's head and started to squeeze. Laurie scrambled to her feet and grabbed the knife from the floor. Standing up, she slammed the knife into the man's shoulder from behind, right where the bullet was. The man groaned, a wild animal noise. Laurie fell to the ground and started to hastily crawl backwards. His back arced in pain and he turned to face Laurie, fire in his eyes. He started towards her. That fire faded as the man fell to his knees and keeled over, barely missing Laurie. Laurie slowly got up and walked over him and crossed to Annie. "Are you okay?" Annie nodded weakly. She had a nasty gash on her face. Laurie untied her hands from the bed. Annie wearily sat up. It was clear that she was wearing Paul's shirt. Annie could barely speak. "Paul. Is he..?" Laurie nodded. "He's fine. Just knocked out. He bought me some time to get up here." Annie gazed over at the bald man lying unconscious in the doorway. "What about him? Do you know him?" Laurie shook her head. "No." She walked over to the man and bent down next to him. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Annie screamed her name. "Laurie!" Laurie turned in time to see Michael grab for her ankle. She screamed and kicked out. Crawling backwards onto the landing, she moved as the man reached for her again. Unfortunately, she moved too far and fell off the landing. Rolling down the stairs painfully, she landed at the bottom with a loud thump. Groaning, she turned to see the man staring down at her. Annie called her name. "Laurie! Run!" The man ducked back into the room and came out, the knife in his hand, and started slowly down the steps towards her. Grabbing the gun, she frantically tried to fire. Finally figuring out the mechanism, she fired a shot into him as he neared her, three steps separating them. Blood splattered along the wall as the man groaned again. Scrambling to her feet, she threw the gun at the man's head. It connected with the mask hard. She limped through the broken storm door and tripped over the sidewalk. Getting to her feet again, she turned and saw the man smashing through the broken door after her. Screaming, she ran wildly across the street to Tommy's front yard. Making it onto the front porch, she ran to the front door and wrenched it open. Getting inside, she slammed the door shut and locked it. "Tommy!" She turned to the rest of the house. "Tommy! Where are you?" She limped into the family room and saw him sitting on the couch in front of the TV. "Tommy! We have to get out of here!" She shook him by the shoulder and he fell over. A scream came forth from her throat as she saw that he was dead, a large bruise around his neck. At that moment, the front door broke open heavily and Michael stormed in. Starting towards the deck, she remembered that it wasn't finished yet. Turning back, she barely made it to the stairs as he reached for her. He grasped the back of her shirt, but she slammed the staircase door shut on his hand, forcing him to let go. Racing up the stairs, she darted into the master bedroom. Locking the door behind her, she heard him coming up the stairs. Tripping across the bed, she ripped open the white closet doors and fell in. She pulled the doors closed and grabbed a necktie from the rack on the wall. Tying it around the handles, she backed up against the wall. The bedroom door burst open and the man immediately crossed to the closet. The doors shook as he jerked the handles. Laurie screamed as the knife burst through the wood, cutting her arm. Clutching her arm, she dragged the footstool under the trapdoor and yanked the string down. Climbing up the ladder, the door splintered open and the man stepped in. Laurie's foot connected with the man's head, knocking him back. Climbing the rest of the way, she made it and pulled the ladder and door up. The knife pierced through the trapdoor and Laurie screamed again. The knife stabbed through again and again. The trapdoor was continually broken open until his hand reached through. The door fell open and the man started to haul himself up. Laurie reached for a nearby toolbox and grabbed it. The lid swung open and a hammer fell out. The man's face came into view and her adrenaline pumped as she swung the toolbox at him hard. Hitting him square in the face, he fell back down to the closet. Dropping the toolbox, it landed hard on his stomach. Scrambling away from the hole, she made it to the window and desperately pushed against it. It wasn't budging. Turning, she grabbed the fallen hammer and swung it at the window. The glass shattered. The man swung himself up into the attic, angrier than ever. She threw the hammer at him and he stopped momentarily. Crawling through the broken window, her shirt ripped on a glass shard. The man grabbed for her, but her feet slipped on a wet pile of leaves. Sliding down the porch roof, she fell heavily into the garden with a groan. Looking up, the man was watching her through the window and then disappeared. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was coming down the stairs, so she crawled to her feet and limped up the street. All the houses were darkened, leaves blowing everywhere. A smashing noise caught her attention. The plastic storm door was kicked off the front porch as the man stormed after her. "Help! Help me! Please!" The houses stayed quiet, not so much as a light turning on. The only place left to go was through the woods to her house. Starting into the trees, she turned and saw him following up the street, not running, but still walking. Tripping over roots, she cried even more. The wind picked up and a heavy tree branch fell, narrowly missing her. Turning again, the man was just entering the woods behind her. She staggered out of the trees, her left side covered in mud from her fall. Her hair was dirty and had leaves in it. Screaming, she made it out of the woods and rapidly limped down the block towards her house. Running up the sidewalk, she scrambled madly up the porch steps and slammed against the front door. The man stood in the street, watching her mockingly. "Fucking leave me alone!" Falling inside, she slammed it shut. Turning, she took in the damage before her eyes. The living room was in shambles. The piano was smashed, the TV screen was shattered, and there was an awful lot of what looked like blood on the floor. A huge slash mark was gouged into the door. A trail of blood led down the hallway to the kitchen. She turned and limped down the hall, clutching her cut arm. "Mom? Dad? Please, someone answer me!" Then she remembered. The bonfire was tonight. "Fuck!" Hurrying upstairs, she ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. Sitting on the bedside table, she reached for her cordless phone. Her cell phone was still in the Doyle House. Dialing 911, the phone emitted no noise. It was dead. Hurrying back downstairs, she ran to the kitchen and yanked a drawer open. Pulling out the biggest butcher knife she could find, she was about to hide in the basement when something caught her eye. Going to the back door, it was completely destroyed. The glass window was broken and the knob was on the ground. Pushing the wood open, she walked off her back porch into a scene of terror. The bodies of Tessa Salicce, a classmate of Laurie's, and her younger brother were seated on the swing set Laurie had had since she was a kid. They had been brutally ripped open, disgusting to look at. Turning away, she could see that there were three huge shapes in the yard. Getting closer, they were clearly tombstones. Surrounded by her mother's scented candles, the flickering light brightened the stones enough to read them. They were all old. The names on them were JUDITH MYERS, DONALD MYERS, and DEBORAH MYERS. Getting closer, she fell to her knees. Lynda was laid in the JUDITH hole. Her mother and father were neatly laid in the corresponding holes for the Myers parents. She screamed and started to cry. "NO! Mommy! Daddy! NO! NO!" It was then that the man approached her. The leaves crunched and she spun. "NO! FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Backing up, she held her butcher knife in shaking hands. Tears were blinding her vision. Angrily wiping them away, she faced the masked horror. "Why me?! What did I do?" The man walked forward slowly, not in any hurry to finish the job. She backed up more and fell backwards. "Please! Please, just leave me alone!" The man continued towards her. A thought frantically stuck in her mind like a sore thumb. "Michael! Stop!" The man stood still. Slowly, his head cocked from side to side. "Michael. Stop. You're going to go home." A sob broke her throat. The man stared almost inquisitively at her. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Tears started rolling down her face. "HELP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY!" _Please let someone come! Call the police! Anything! _The man stared down at her, almost sympathetic to her sobs. Then he saw the blood coming from the cut on her arm and he was reawakened to his goal. He started towards her again. She shuffled backwards as he advanced more swiftly than before. Clearing the grass, she crawled across the cement and his shadow fell upon her. He grabbed her leg and she felt the sharp pain of the knife slash across her calf. Screaming, her tears ran into her mouth as he started to pull her back. Kicking out, he let go and she scrambled onto the pool tarp. The man followed and stabbed for her. Fortunately, he missed Laurie and stabbed into the pool tarp. Unfortunately, the tarp ripped due to their weight and it split down the middle. Laurie plunged face first into the dirty, freezing water, the man following. She floundered and struggled to get away from him. He grabbed her by the arm and his fingers dug into her wound. Letting out a scream underwater, she swallowed a huge mouthful of the stagnant liquid and surfaced. Coughing hysterically, she made it to the metal ladder and climbed out, soaking wet. The man followed, water streaming from the mask. He looked even more demonic now. Limping madly, she grabbed for the bloody axe resting by her parents' graves. Hoisting it up, she hastily dodged the blade he swung at her. Rearing back, she lunged at him. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" The axe embedded halfway into his knee, the bone splintering. The man groaned and seemed to fall, but quickly righted himself. Blood streamed from his knee. She swung for him again, but he grabbed the handle mid-swing and thrust it back at her. Cracking her in the head, she fell and landed in her mother's grave. Cynthia's head fell from the neck and a fresh spray of blood flew into Laurie's mouth. Screaming, she was helpless to the creature standing above her. Clouds rolled by slowly and thunder crackled. Her pitiful crying was the only sound for miles, it seemed. The man looked like all his calm had faded. His eyes blazed red behind the mask. He lunged toward the ditch, as if about to jump in when a gunshot rang out with a crack. The man fell back and the bald man from before was standing there. He reached quickly into the hole and hoisted Laurie out. Staggering to her feet, she and Loomis turned to face the Thing before them. He was outlined against the moon, a shape of blackness. Michael started forward, when Sam fired again and again. Michael was pushed back further each time, finally reaching the pool and plummeting backwards into the water. Floating on his back, he seemed finally dead. They stepped towards him again and Laurie grabbed the gun from Sam's hand. She fired round after round after round into the man, his blood seeping out into the pool water, turning it a murky brown. When the gun was exhausted, she shuddered and fell to her knees before the graves again, violently vomiting. Now she could cry. "Mommy! Daddy! NO! Lynda! Lynda, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." Tears racked her every word, making it hard to understand. The rain started, pouring down, washing the blood and dirt away, leaving just a frightened girl. Sam gently helped her up and they started towards the front yard. "Wait. I have to make sure." Turning, she let out a horrific scream. "NO!!!" Michael was gone, the empty pool shining red. The axe was gone, too. "NO!" She started towards the pool, but Sam grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. "No! He's here somewhere." Looking around, they hurriedly walked towards the front yard. For Laurie, the night was far from over.

**Part 3 Epilogue**

Sam and Laurie sat in the front yard. The rain had momentarily stopped. She was still crying, and a few neighbors had come out of their homes to investigate the source of the gunshots. Sam strode over to the elderly couple across the street. "Please. Call the police. There's an escaped criminal still at large. He survived the gunshots, but he's still here somewhere." The neighbor nodded and rummaged in their pockets for their cell phone. They handed it to Sam. He dialed. "Hello, put me through to Sheriff Meeker, please. It's an emergency! Tell him it's Loomis." He paused. "Hello, Meeker. It's Sam. I found him. He almost got Laurie. Yes, she's fine, but wounded. We shot him, but he's still out there somewhere. Yes. Yes." He lowered his voice, so Laurie didn't hear. "He killed the Strodes, as well as two teenage girls and an elementary school student." He moved to Laurie. "Honey, who was the blonde girl? And the others, back at the house I found you in?" Laurie wiped her eyes, to no avail. "The blonde is Lynda Van der Klok. The kids on the swing set are the Salicces. Last time I heard, Lynda was at the school dance, so her boyfriend might be dead, too. I can't believe that I'm talking about them being dead." She stopped and cried a little more. Composing herself, she continued. "The boy and girl were Paul Freedman and Annie Brackett. Paul's still alive. He's just knocked out." Loomis related the info to Meeker. "Make sure you check the High School. There may be more there. Yes. Yes. Alright." He hung up. "He's on his way. Ambulances are coming, too. Now, stay here. I'm going to get your friends." He jogged hurriedly towards the woods. Laurie watched him go. Turing wearily, she got up. The neighbors ran to her, but she shook them off. She limped slowly to the back yard. The candles had worn down now. It was eerily silent, except for the sirens in the distance. She turned to the yard. Her voice cracked as she screamed to the night. "Michael! Whoever the fuck you are, you come near me again, I'll kill you! You hear me?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The neighbors stood silent in the street, listening to her screams. She fell down in front of the bodies one last time. The pain from her wounds and the sheer exhaustion of the night made her pass out. Lying on the ground, footsteps approached her. Shadows fell on her as the figure loomed over her. Jerking awake, Laurie screamed hysterically. Policemen ran into the back yard, guns out. The paramedic pulling on Laurie helped her up. He was a young man, with black curly hair. He looked a year older than her. "Miss! It's okay! It's okay! We're friends!" Laurie abruptly stopped screaming and fell silent, then lapsed into more sobs. The medic helped her into the front yard. The policemen left in the backyard stared down into the graves. "Jesus. What a fucking mess." Laurie was helped up to the ambulance and turned to see Loomis walking back down the street with Paul. Paul was carrying Annie. Her ankle was dangling at an odd angle. Paul handed Annie to Loomis and ran to Laurie. "Laurie! Thank God!" He pulled her into a hug. She clung to him tightly. "Paul. He killed my parents." She started crying again. "And Lynda. And Tessa Salicce and her brother. I think Bob is dead, too. Oh, God, he killed my mommy and daddy." The sobs racked her body. He held her tight. "I'm so sorry." He turned to Sam. "Who was that man in the mask? What did he want?" Sam sighed. "That was Michael Myers. The boy that killed his older sister. He's obviously not a little boy anymore. I was his doctor. He escaped two nights ago. He's still out there." He lowered his voice. "Laurie, I need to speak with you." Sam led her away from the crowd and the waiting ambulance. "This may frighten you, but you need to know. The reason Michael came after you is because you are his sister. Your real name is Alexandra Myers. Your mother and father were Donald and Deborah Myers and you had a brother and an older sister Judith." Laurie shook her head. "No! No, you're lying!" Sam sighed. "I wish I were. But the truth is, Michael is your brother. He came back to finish the job." Laurie immediately broke down. "NO! No, you're lying to me, it's not true, it can't be true!" Sam shook his head helplessly. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this." Laurie let out a scream and thrashed around in his arms. "STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!" Sam lightly slapped her across the face as she broke into hysterics, immediately calming her down. She blubbered for a few more seconds until she came to a halt. "All these weird dreams I've been having, they've been my memories. Oh my God. Why was I adopted?" Sam started her back to the ambulance. "Your parents died in the same month of each other. The Strodes were close friends, it seems. They decided to take you in. I remember you when you were a little baby. Don't worry. We will find him. I'll be by the hospital in an hour to check on you." He lifted her into the ambulance. Paul climbed in after her. Annie sat in the other one, a hurt look on her face. She was all alone. The ambulances pulled away. The neighbors crowded in on Loomis. "Listen. He is still out there. I advise you all to go in your houses and lock your doors and windows. I'm going to look for him." The street cleared and Sam walked into the Strodes' backyard. The police had cleared the area. The backyard was momentarily still. Sam walked to the graves. He looked down. The bodies were really hacked up. The girl would need to legally identify them. That wouldn't be pleasant. He turned to the night. "Michael. I know you're here somewhere. But you won't find your sister tonight. Please! Leave Haddonfield while you can. If I see you again, I'll shoot you! If the police find you, they will kill you. You've done terrible things tonight, Michael." He walked around the yard, crossing to the bloody swing set. He closed the little boy's staring eyes and walked to the empty pool. The waters were dark and murky. "Michael! I know-" He was cut off as the water exploded around him. Michael flew out of the water and grabbed Sam by the head, water dripping from him like some kind of demon. They fell back under. A gurgling scream was heard from Loomis, which was silenced as the water was slowly dyed with more red. It was silent for a minute. Then Michael emerged from the pool, water streaming from under his mask. His hands were a bloody red and dripped sickeningly. His doctor was out of the way. Now it was time to get little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

The survivors of Michael's rampage are taken to the hospital to recuperate. But when Michael follows, you know rest is the last thing anybody will be getting tonight. Who survives, and how will it end? Read and review!

**Part 4: Bring Me A Dream**

**11:00 PM**

**1978 Shirley Dr.**

Meeker climbed out of the squad car and found his officers surrounded by the press. "Why can't you divulge anything?" "Where's Sam Loomis?" "Was it really Michael Myers?" "Why was he after this girl?" Meeker strode up quickly. "Alright, alright. Break it up!" A blonde reporter stepped forward. She was dressed in an animal print outfit that reeked of tabloid. "Sheriff, can we get a statement?" Meeker stepped forward. "Wait in the street!" He pulled his officers aside. "Where's Loomis?" The officers shrugged. "Sir, he went into the backyard and when we looked back there, he was gone. Maybe he's looking for Myers." Meeker walked quickly to the back. Unknown to him, the blonde reporter was following him around the far side of the house. Leigh yelled out. "Loomis? Are you here?" He walked over to the graves and ducked under the crime scene tape. Peering into them, he thought Loomis might have fallen into them in the dark. The sight was ghastly. "Guess not." He walked back to the front yard. An officer ran forward. "Sir, it's Carpenter. He's over at the High School." Meeker took the walkie-talkie and pressed the button. "Sir, it's Carpenter. Oh God. I'm, uh, at the High School stadium. There's a boy dead, gutted in a car. But that's not all. There's a girl. Her head's smashed up pretty bad, but I think it's Chrissie!" Meeker blinked. "No! NO!" He stumbled to the street. He ran to the car and climbed in. The tires screeched as the car took off down the street. The officers crowded together. "Poor Leigh. I hope it's not true. Where's that Strode girl? I wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now." "Yeah, well, she was taken to Haddonfield Memorial. Poor kid. She's pretty hurt. And traumatized." The blonde reporter leaned back behind the bush. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Kenny, it's me. I'm behind the bushes towards the far side of the house. No, you idiot! Don't look! Yeah, well, I just heard them say that Laurie Strode was taken to Haddonfield Memorial. Yeah, I'm going to go, see if I can get a story. I'll call you when I get there." She climbed into her car and shut the door behind her. She pulled out from the curb and took off down the street, not noticing the dark shape huddled down on the floor behind her seat, waiting with a bloody axe in his hands.

**Haddonfield Memorial Hospital**

**11:15 PM**

Laurie was pulled through the doors on her stretcher. She moaned as the bright fluorescent lights shined in her eyes. Paul walked through the doors with the ambulance attendants behind him. The driver, Budd, smiled, relishing the chaos. He was tall and strong, with a head of black hair. The blonde nurse stood up from behind the reception desk. "Is this the girl from the Massacre?" The young paramedic, Jimmy, nodded. "Laurie Strode." The gurney was taken down the hall to a room. Laurie was unloaded onto the bed. Her hair was drying into mangy clumps, dirt from the swimming pool matted in. Dr. Mixter came into the room. He was swaying slightly. Nobody noticed him tuck the vodka bottle into his pocket. "It looks like you had a good night, dear." Laurie grimaced painfully. "My brother…" The doctor looked to the paramedics. "Did you sedate her?" The medics nodded. The doctor slipped the needle into her arm. Jill stood by her. "Sir, there's more." He left the room and stood by the front desk. The second stretcher was pulled through the doors. Annie Brackett was on it. The gurney was wheeled down the hall to another room. Paul followed them in. Mixter shakily walked to the room. Janet, the intern, rushed in. She was a classmate of theirs. Her long brown hair flew behind her when she ran. "Oh my God! Paul! Annie! Are you okay?" Paul nodded. "Worse for the wear, but we're in one piece." The doctor examined Annie. "Well, Annie, it looks like your ankle is broken. Apart from that, you're looking good. That cut on the cheek, though. When was the last time you had a Tetanus shot?" Annie groaned. "Three years ago." The doctor sighed. "Well, another one won't hurt. You too, young man." Paul sat down next to Annie. Mixter crossed to the door. "Janet, find Mrs. Alves and tell her that we need two tetanus shots here. And get this young man a shirt! He must be freezing!" Janet nodded and left down the hall. Dr. Mixter crossed to Jill. "Jill, contact Mr. and Mrs. Brackett. Tell them the situation. When they get here, tell them to come to my office. Charles Brackett and I go back to college." Jill nodded and picked up the phone. The doctor started down the hall to his office. Mrs. Alves and Janet passed him. Mrs. Alves was a black woman in her thirties. She had an authority that none of the staff dared to challenge. Mixter turned to them. "Oh, Mrs. Alves, after the shots are administered, could you please get Laurie to the showers and clean her off? She's a mess." Mrs. Alves nodded. "Yes, sir." Mixter entered the staff room and crossed to the sink. Rinsing his face off, he shook some of the drunkenness from himself.

The reporter pulled into the hospital parking lot. She checked her lipstick in the rearview mirror. "Alright. Let's do this bitch." As she started to open the door, she glanced down at her hand. The last thought she had was that her lipstick didn't match her nails. The axe sliced through the back of the thin seat and into her slim body. The sharp side came out of her stomach, blood spraying everywhere, and hit the steering wheel so hard that the airbag exploded forth, sounding the alarm off. Michael jerked the axe handle upwards, the axe blade slicing slowly through her body, working through her ribcage with a loud CRACK until reaching the neck, where he yanked it out. Her body literally split in half, and the blood and acids splattered all over the car. Anybody that knew her before would never recognize her now. Her corpse didn't even slightly resemble a human being. He kicked the back door open and crossed to the front of the car. The alarm blared through the empty parking lot. Somebody would come.

Mixter looked up through the window. A car stood parked in a far corner of the lot, an alarm blaring. The headlights flashed on and off in time with the noise. Mixter sighed and went to the intercom on the wall and pushed a button. "Mr. Garret, could you go to the parking lot? There's a car that has an alarm going off. Take care of it, please." He crossed to the couch and sat down, massaging his eyelids. Mr. Garret crossed the doorway. He was an overweight man in his 50's. "I'll take care of that, Doctor." He walked through the lobby, empty except for Jill on the phone. "No, Mr. Brackett, she's alright. She needs rest though. Yes. Well, you can come down right away. Yes. Yes." He exited the waiting room and crossed the parking lot to the car in question. He barely had time to register the figure slaughtered in the driver's seat before the axe handle was slammed through his body. The force pushed him through the windshield and accidentally hit a button on the key ring that silenced the alarm. Michael opened the door and roughly threw the heavy body of the guard into the backseat and covered it with a blanket he found under a seat. He picked the slaughtered corpse of the reporter up and threw it in the trunk. He started across the parking lot and walked up to a window. A man was seated on a couch in what looked like a staff room. Michael had an idea.

Mixter sat on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. He barely registered that the alarm had stopped in the parking lot. A bang on the window made him jump. He crossed to the window and looked out. The parking lot was silent. A rock slammed against the window again, cracking it. He flew into a rage and shoved the exit door open. Stepping out into the bushes, he looked around. "Hey! Who's out here?!" The wind kicked up, sending the bushes into a wild frenzy. He turned and found himself face to face with a man in a white mask. He barely had time to draw a breath as the man grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head into the rough brick wall. Michael pulled him away and slammed him again, harder. The man's head cracked off of the wall and sent a burst of blood splattering all over it. Michael dropped the man and kicked his body into the bushes. He walked around the back of the building until he found the fuse box. He shattered it with a swing of the axe. Walking back to the staff room door, he walked into the darkened hospital, shutting the door quietly behind him. He was in.

**5 Minutes Earlier**

Jill pushed Laurie down the hall in a wheelchair. Laurie wiped her eyes, swollen with tears. She looked up at the nurse. "We didn't have to use a wheelchair. I can walk." Jill smiled gently. "Well, we don't need you on that ankle anytime soon. You need to heal." They arrived at the door into the shower room. Jill helped Laurie up from the chair and walked her into the room. Shower nozzles hung from the walls. Laurie was surprised to see that the room was clean. Jill started back out towards the door. "I'll be right outside if you need me." She exited the room. Laurie crossed slowly to a showerhead and turned the handle. Water poured out, hot and relaxing. Laurie stripped out of the robe that she was dressed in and stepped under the streaming water. She cupped it in her hands and rinsed her face off. Looking down at the floor, she saw dirt and blood washing away down the drain. She forced herself not to think about anything that had happened; just enjoy the peace and quiet. That peace and quiet was shattered as the lights went off, plunging the windowless room into total blackness. Laurie screamed and turned quickly, slipping in the water and falling to the ground. The door burst open and light flooded into the room. Jill ran over to Laurie and grabbed the robe, wrapping it around her. She reached up and turned the shower off. The nurse helped her up and together they walked out of the room. Jill sat Laurie down in the wheelchair. "It's okay, Laurie. Just the power going out. The generators will kick in soon." She wheeled the still-shaking girl down the dark hallway. Halfway through the lobby, the emergency lights came on. The hospital was now lit in an eerie yellow glow. Laurie sat in silence as they passed Annie's room. "Wait. Can I see her?" Jill slowly wheeled the chair next to Annie's bed. Annie smiled. "Hey. Are you okay?" Laurie nodded. "Yeah. Is Paul alright?" Annie seemed to get a stony face at that. "Yeah. His parents picked him up a little bit ago. He's going to check on us tomorrow." Her expression melted completely and tears formed in her eyes. "Laurie, I'm so sorry about your parents." Laurie smiled weakly. "Yeah. It's-" She broke down completely and laid her head on Annie's bed. "I don't know what I'm going to do." Tears racked her, making her breathing harder. "And that's not all. That man was Michael Myers. You know, that little boy that killed his sister." Annie sat up. "Oh my God. Are you serious?" Laurie nodded. Annie's voice shook. "Is Lynda really dead?" Laurie nodded, more tears coming. Annie broke down. "Oh my God. No! No, she can't be gone! She can't be!" Laurie hugged Annie as they sobbed into each other's shoulders. Laurie lifted her head. "There's one more thing. Michael Myers is my brother. Mom and Dad adopted me in 1995." Annie sat all the way up and wiped the tears away. "That can't be true." Laurie shook her head. "It is. I've been having these dreams lately, and I finally realized that they're my memories. I remember seeing my sister die. And there are other things that I can't remember. But I do remember that mask. I remember him wearing it as a child. He must've broken out to find me. And then he saw me at our old house this morning, and then he…" Laurie swallowed hard. "He killed my Dad. And followed me to school and watched us and then when Lynda was at the dance, he got her. Tommy too. And Lindsey." Annie nodded. "Those poor kids." Jill appeared around the side of the door. "Laurie, I think you need rest. Annie, your parents are here to see you. Laurie, I tried to call your relatives, but the power took the phone line down, too. I'll call them as soon as I can." She wheeled Laurie out of the room. Coming up the hall towards them were Mr. and Mrs. Brackett. They were both kind-faced, with raven black hair like their daughter's. Annie's mother had been very close to Laurie's. Mrs. Brackett was pale as a ghost. She burst into tears when she saw Laurie. "Laurie! I'm so sorry!" She pulled Laurie tightly into a hug, which Laurie gladly accepted. For what felt like the hundredth time that night, she cried. The two women clung to each other. Mr. Brackett hurried on to see Annie. Mrs. Brackett straightened up and wiped her face off. "I need to see Annie now. But after we speak to the Doctor, we'll be in to see you. I promise." Laurie nodded as Jill wheeled her back to her room. She heard Mrs. Brackett burst into renewed tears at the sight of her daughter. Jill helped Laurie into her bed and tucked the covers around her. "Now, Laurie, I'm going to give you a mild sedative to help you sleep. I'll be right in." She exited the room. Laurie turned on her side and stared out the window, where the rain had started falling again. It pounded off the window. Her mind was awhirl in thoughts and grief. "Remember, Laurie. Remember." She strained her mind to remember something, anything, that could be an indicator of her former life. A voice sounded from the doorway, making her jump. "Remember what?" Laurie turned and saw the young paramedic Jimmy leaning against the doorway. Laurie smiled shyly. "Nothing. It's not important." Jimmy nodded. "If there's anything you need? A drink? How about a Coke?" Laurie smiled again. "Actually, a box of Kleenax would help. I feel like a faucet, always running." Jimmy laughed. "Sure. I'll be right back." He passed Jill in the hall, standing in the doorway of Annie's room. "Mr. and Mrs. Brackett, if you could go to Dr. Mixter's office, he's expecting you." Jimmy hurried to the faculty lounge, where Janet sat watching the TV. A news report was on, detailing the carnage. "The brutal massacre that claimed more than four lives at Smith's Grove Sanitarium Wednesday night has hit this town like a hurricane, leaving numerous dead. The owners of the house behind me, Mason and Cynthia Strode, are dead on the property, along with two unidentified teenage girls, both believed to be eighteen, and a little boy. In addition, two streets over at 5736 and 5738 Smith Dr., two children have been confirmed dead. And rounding it off, two bodies have been recovered at the high school, both of them teenagers. In all, nine bodies have been recovered, but authorities are doubtful that these are all. The high school is being thoroughly searched as we speak, as well as a manhunt for the killer. Michael Myers, the man in question, is 25 years of age, and is wearing black coveralls and a white Halloween mask. The suspect is considered armed and dangerous. The citizens of Haddonfield are urged to lock their doors and windows, and to report any suspicious activity to the Haddonfield Police Department." A number filled the screen. "Additionally, my sources tell me that the three survivors of the attack, all of them teenagers, have been taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. While two are still unconfirmed, we can verify that one of the teens is Laurie Strode, daughter of the deceased. What reason Myers had for pursuing these children, if any, is still unclear. Stay tuned to me, Amy Fox, for more details coming your way as the night continues." Jimmy scratched his head. "Wow. Michael Myers. That's a scary thought." Janet turned to him. "What do you need?" Jimmy grabbed the box of tissues off of the counter. "Just getting these for Laurie." Janet smirked. "You know, she's not interested in you. Paul Freedman, the boy that was here before, that's who she wants. Just to let you know." Jimmy glared at her. "Thanks for clearing that up for me." Janet turned back to the TV and lit a cigarette. Jimmy coughed. "You know you're not supposed to smoke in here." Janet blew smoke from her nostrils. "Yeah, well, whatever." Jimmy left the room and passed Mr. and Mrs. Brackett in the hall. Mr. Brackett stepped forward. "Excuse me. Could you point us towards Dr. Mixter's office?" Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, it's down the hall and the third door on the left." They thanked him and set off, not noticing the office door in question closing slowly. They walked down the hall and finally saw the door that read "DR. MIXTER". Opening the door, they stepped inside. The emergency power didn't have any lights in here, and as a result, the room was very dark. Mixter sat in his chair with the back facing the door. All that could be seen was the top of his head. Mr. Brackett stepped forward. "Fred, it's us. What exactly happened to our daughter?" The chair swung around and the man rose from it. A hulking figure in a rotten white mask stared down at them. Mr. Brackett stepped in front of his wife. "Nancy, run!" The man reached across the desk and dragged Brackett across it. Mrs. Brackett stood frozen in front of the door, unable to move. The man grabbed a scalpel from the desk and shoved it roughly into Brackett's neck. The woman screamed. Blood squirted out sickeningly. The figure threw him and he landed on the floor, the scalpel being driven through his neck with a squelching noise. Mrs. Brackett screamed again and made for the door when her hair was yanked back sharply. The man hauled her across the office and threw her through the frosted glass shower door in the corner. Landing inside the cramped space, she had nowhere to move as the man approached. She kicked out and her foot struck the shattered door, knocking a large shard of glass out of the frame. The man picked the shard up and examined it for a moment before slicing it downward, terminating in her throat. Michael twisted the glass blade, sending blood spewing out of the wound. Attempting to pull the shard out, he found it stuck. Pulling it hard, he ripped her windpipe and tongue out through her open throat, letting them hang there stupidly. Straightening up, he dragged the bodies into the darkest corner of the office. He had a plan for them, but they weren't needed yet. He stepped out into the dark hallway, locking the office door behind him.

**3 Minutes Earlier**

Jimmy knocked on the door to Laurie's room and found Jill injecting her arm with medicine. "Laurie. When you wake up, the tissues are here." He set them down on the bedside table. Laurie smiled drowsily, the drugs already affecting her. "Thanks." Jimmy smiled. The rain was pounding the roof now, louder than ever. Laurie smiled again, a long grin. "I love the rain. Nice and wet, and…" She drifted off to sleep. Jill and Jimmy left the room, shutting the door behind them. Mrs. Alves walked up to them. "Have either of you seen Mr. Garret?" They both shook their heads. Jill spoke up. "The last I heard, Dr. Mixter was asking him to go check on a car in the parking lot. The alarm was going off." Mrs. Alves sighed. "Yes, I heard that too. And Dr. Mixter locked his office and isn't answering the door. I think he's sleeping off the drink." She smirked. "Well, I'll keep looking." She set off down the hall and turned the corner to the children's ward. It was then that Karen ran down the hall towards them. She was the nurse for the children's ward. Tall with brown hair, she had a thing for Budd. Her face was flushed. "Hey. Sorry I'm late. The traffic was horrible. People trying to see that house where people were killed. Is Mrs. Alves pissed?" Jill laughed. "No. She's too busy looking for Mr. Garret. I don't think she noticed." Karen ran a hand through her hair hurriedly. "Okay, well I'll see you two later. I've got to go change." She hurried down the hall and turned the corner. Power walking, she didn't notice the supply closet door swinging open until she looked up and hit it head on. A hand emerged from around the door and pulled her by the ankle quickly into the small closet. A hand clamped over her mouth, cutting off her scream. A flashlight shone in her eyes and then was swung upward, revealing Budd. He was holding a beer bottle and swaying on the spot. Karen got up and slapped him across the face. "What the FUCK?!" She punched him on the shoulder, prompting him to grab her and pull her into an embrace, his tongue ramming down her throat. She pushed him off. "Gross! Your breath smells like beer!" She wiped her mouth off and opened the door again. He pulled her back. "Hey, babe. You and me in the therapy tub in twenty minutes. Be there. And don't wear anything." He winked at her. She tossed him a sick look. "Budd, I'm late as it is. I've gotta go!" He let her go. "Fine then. Maybe I don't need you. I'll get that Brackett girl. She looks like she needs some therapy." Karen rolled her eyes. "You do that, Budd. Have a good time." She continued down the hall, leaving him standing dumbstruck in the doorway. He ambled down the hall to the staff room, not noticing the empty room across the hall shutting slowly, or the pair of feet standing inside the door, or the bloody axe resting on the floor.

**11: 45 PM**

"_That Santa; he's one generous guy."_ _She crawled across the cot, clothed in a red dress, with a green bow in her curly blonde hair. The blonde haired boy with the stunningly blue eyes picked her up and cradled her. Looking up again, the boy was wearing the white mask with the brown hair. She stared down at her little hands. A bloody knife rested in them. She looked back up. The white mask was now rotted heavily. She turned to her parents, silently begging for them to help. They were slaughtered on the floor, the white tiles stained red. She fell to the floor and turned to look under the cot. There was a teenage girl hiding underneath it, eyes wide. It was her, older. Laurie watched from under the bed as the boy stood in front of the cot, a foot crushing down into his baby sister's skull. Laurie screamed, and that was when the boy, now a grown man in a clown's costume, reached under the bed and pulled her out by the hair. A child's voice came forth from the man's masked head. "Happy Halloween, Boo."_

Laurie bolted upright in bed; sweat on her face. She looked to the window. The moon outside illuminated the rain pouring down. She sighed and wiped her head. Her eyes had tears in them and her nose was congested. She reached for the box of tissues on the table blew heavily into one, wiping her eyes with another. She leaned back onto the pillow and turned it over, relishing the coolness. She shut her eyes again and was asleep in a minute. Down the hall, Budd sat in the staff room with Janet, still smoking her cigarette. The TV was still on the news. "A third body has been discovered in the high school library. It has been confirmed that the deceased is a Ms. Jane Kelly, the librarian. Ms. Kelly, 68, resided at 1979 Shirley Dr., next-door to the Strodes." Janet gasped. "Oh my God! Ms. Kelly?" Budd downed more of his beer. "The woman was 68. She would've died eventually." Janet threw a dirty look at him. "Fuck off." Budd chuckled. "Fine. I will fuck off. I'll go see if that Brackett girl wants to fuck off with me." Janet rolled her eyes. Budd got up and left the room. Janet crossed to the sink and washed her hands off. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. A scream echoed down the hall. Running to the door, she could see Budd in Annie's room through the doorway, bending over the bed. "BUDD!" Janet ran down the hall, pulling him off of the poor girl. Annie was crying and her hospital gown was torn. Janet threw Budd against the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!" Budd threw his empty bottle to the floor. He burped loudly. "Just getting me some snatch." He winked at Annie as he was led out of the room. "I'll come back for you, fire-crotch. Promise." Annie continued crying as Janet pushed him into the hall and took him to the staff room. "Wait here." She shut the door and locked it behind her. Hurrying back to Annie's room, she crossed to the hamper and pulled a new gown out. "Annie, I'm so sorry. Feel free to sue, please!" Annie wiped her eyes and sat up, taking the dress from Janet. "Thanks." She slipped into the new outfit. Janet went to her. "Are you hurt?" Annie shook her head. "No. He didn't do anything." Janet walked to the door. "I'm going to lock your door, okay? You need anything, you hit that buzzer next to the bed. Someone'll be in." She shut the door behind her and locked it. Walking back to the lounge, she opened the door and entered, slamming it behind her. "Budd! That was attempted rape! Sexual assault! They could sue you, and you could lose your job! Is that what you want?!" Budd nodded. "Sure thing." Janet grabbed the new beer can from his hand and dumped it down the sink. "Get some sleep." She crossed to the door and started to shut it behind her. "But I'm meeting Karen in the hot tub in ten minutes!" Janet snorted. "Not anymore." She shut the door and locked it, leaving the key at the front desk around the corner.

**10 Minutes Later**

Karen walked into the therapy room and saw that the tub was already full of water, nice and hot. The room was filled with steam. "Alright, Budd. I'm doing this against my better judgment. I'll be right out." She could see him standing in the doorway to the men's changing room. She headed into the female room and crossed to a locker. Pulling off her shoes and socks, she stuffed them in the locker and took off her scrubs. Removing it and her bra, she slid off her pants and folded everything neatly in a pile. Slipping off her panties, she placed them on the pile of clothes and stuffed her towel into the cramped locker. Exiting the changing room, she crossed to the tub and slid in, the water instantly warming her body. She slid in further, but flipped her hair over the side of the tub to keep it dry. She heard Budd moving around in the changing room. She sighed. "Hurry it up, Budd. We have fifteen minutes, that's all. Mrs. Alves would kill me!" She shut her eyes and heard him emerge from the lockers. She smiled. "Finally." She turned and looked around the room. It was empty, except for the steam. "Alright, Budd. Stop fooling around." She received no answer. "You have 5 minutes. Then I'm gone." The 5 minutes passed, with no sign of Budd. She exhaled deeply and climbed out of the water. "Okay! You had your chance! Bye now!" She walked back into the carpeted changing room and grabbed her towel from the locker. Wrapping around herself, she crossed back to the tub and turned the faucet off. It was a large tub, but an old one that had faucets and handles. She walked back into the locker room and walked to her locker to get dressed. Her locker was empty. She spun around to face the room. "Budd, I don't have time for this, dammit!" She walked to the door, but a man in a white mask blocked it. She backed up with a scream, knowing just who this was. She kept backing up until she hit her back off the lockers. The man advanced towards her. She slid to the far corner of the room. He had her cornered. Just when he was within arm's reach, she swung the locker open and hit it off his head. She ducked under his reach and tripped over the bench in the middle of the room. Getting up, her towel slid off. Running, she made it to the therapy room and slammed into the door. It was locked. She registered the man's hand gripping her hair before she was flung into the pool. She hit her head off the side. Dazed, she watched as he turned the faucet on again and cranked the hot water out. Grabbing her wet hair, he shoved her face under the hot tap water and pulled her head up hard. Her mouth closed around the faucet. Gurgling, she was choking on the hot water that was scalding her throat. He let her go and she coughed the water out before he grabbed her hair and forced her mouth around the tap again. Looking up, he was admiring her. Not her body, but her terrified face. His head tilted from side to side before he pulled her head straight up, the faucet coming out of the back of her throat. Her blood flowed from her mouth, turning the water in the pool red. He picked her naked body up and dragged it by the ankle into the locker room. He shoved it into a locker, hiding it from view. He had work to do before the night was over.

**Saturday, November 1, 2008**

**12: 05 AM**

Mrs. Alves turned the corner after Janet. "Janet! Have you seen Karen? I need her on the ward!" Janet shook her head. "No, sorry. Any luck finding Mr. Garret?" Mrs. Alves sighed. "No, and Dr. Mixter isn't opening his office door at all." Janet rubbed her arm nervously. "There was an incident with Budd. He, uh, he tried to sneak into Annie Brackett's room and, um…" Mrs. Alves cleared her throat. "He assaulted her, didn't he?" Janet laughed nervously. "Well, he's really drunk. It's not his fault. I guess." Mrs. Alves nodded. "Janet. It's fine. What did he do?" Janet cleared her throat. "He tried to take her top off. I stopped him. He's locked in the staff room." Mrs. Alves walked down the hall to the staff room door. It was open. "Janet, who had the keys?" Janet paled. "They were on the desk right here! I swear!" Mrs. Alves walked into the room. It was empty. She walked back into the hallway. "Janet, go to Mr. Garret's office. If he's not there, just start looking for him. He's here somewhere." Janet nodded and headed off down the hallway. Mrs. Alves walked down the hall to Dr. Mixter's room. She rapped on the door. "Dr. Mixter! Open up! It's Mrs. Alves." He didn't answer. She headed back into the staff room. It was completely empty, no sign of where Budd might be. She crossed to the desk in the hall and looked for the key. Then she remembered what Janet had told her. She headed swiftly down the hall to Annie's room and quietly opened the door. Annie was facing the door, asleep. The room was quiet. She shut the door behind her and crossed to a wall intercom. "Mr. Garret, if you can hear me, please answer. It's urgent." She headed down the hall to her office and sat down at the desk. She picked her cell phone up and dialed it, noting that the display remained dark. The battery was missing from the back of it. Turning, the first thing she saw was her battery on the ground, crushed. Her eyes trailed along the ground, coming to rest on a pair of boots resting in the doorway. Leading up the body, she glimpsed the white mask before he charged at her, slamming the door behind him.

Janet turned quickly at the sound of the door slamming three halls over. "Mrs. Alves?" Turning, she was suddenly aware of the fact that she was alone in the dark hallway, with an escaped killer on the loose, a drunk potential rapist wandering the halls, and the only night guard missing in action. The creep factor got to her and she ran the rest of the length of the hall to Mr. Garret's office. Knocking on the door, she entered without waiting. The office was empty, the security monitors buzzing. One on the left caught her eye. A foot was rounding the corner in the cafeteria, heading into the kitchen. "Mr. Garret?" She headed out the door and took the steps upstairs to the second floor. Heading to the cafeteria doors, she could see that they were faintly swinging, as if someone had walked through them a moment earlier. She entered the room, and crossed the long row of rectangular tables to the counter, lifting the flap in the middle and entered the area behind it. "Mr. Garret? It's Janet. Mrs. Alves is looking for you." She walked through the doorway to the kitchen, noting the absence of anybody. "Hello?" The room gave no response. A footstep shuffled by the corner. She spun, painfully cricking her neck. She rubbed her neck. "Budd? This isn't funny!" She hurriedly turned the corner. A frying pan slammed into her face. She fell to the ground with a scream, her nose painfully broken. She blinked away the stars, watching the man step over her. She turned to her stomach and hastily hauled herself across the ground. He grabbed for her ankle, but she pulled it away. Reaching the counter, she pulled herself up. The axe cut into her ankle swiftly, severing her foot. She fell to the ground, blood gushing from her stump of a foot. Screaming in agony, she fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face as he pulled her up by her long hair. Screaming, she was slammed down on the stove. A drawer was pulled open. Three large butcher knives were extracted. She shook her head hastily. "No, no, you don't have to do this, please!" She screamed, the pain in her ankle excruciating. The first knife was slammed into her arm, the bone breaking and blood gushing everywhere. She screamed, an unnatural sound. The second and third knives were driven home, blood splattering onto the white mask. Her arms and leg were pinned to the stove. He slowly reached for the knobs to work the burners. Janet simply lay there, painfully resigned to her fate. He turned the knobs, the flames starting up beneath the burners. Her hair lit on fire, her clothes slowly burning away. When the flames reached her skin, she screamed one last time before the fire consumed her head, her screaming seeming to melt in her throat. He moved away from her burning body and pulled another butcher knife from the drawer. He was one step closer to finding sister.

Jimmy and Jill sat in the staff lounge. The TV had been turned off. They sat in silence. Jill cleared her throat and spoke. "Well, Mrs. Alves, Mr. Garret, Karen, Janet, and Budd are all missing. And Dr. Mixter might be in his office, he might not be." Jimmy stood up. "Well, there's one way to solve that problem." They got up and exited, Jimmy taking Jill's hairpin. He knelt down in front of the door and inserted the wire into the lock. Jill shook her head in amusement. "Where did you learn that?" Jimmy laughed. "Summer camp." He straightened up and turned the handle. "Voila." He opened the door and they stepped inside. The room was a mess, papers and blood everywhere. Jill crossed to the shower door, avoiding the red splatters on the walls and floor. She bent down and picked up a bloody shard of glass. She and Jimmy shared a look before they ran from the empty office. They reached the desk at the end of the hall. Jimmy dug in his pockets for a phone. Jill did likewise. They both came up empty. Jill gulped. "What are we gonna do?" Jimmy set off down the hall, Jill hurrying after him. They walked into Mr. Garret's office and surveyed the security images before them. Jimmy failed to see anything out of the ordinary. Jill suddenly grabbed his arm. She pointed to a screen in the lower corner. A man in a white mask was walking down a hallway, kicking doors open. Jill gasped. "It looks like he's on the third floor. We have to get out of here!" Jimmy looked at her. "Laurie and Annie!" He sprinted down the hall towards the rooms and abruptly stopped short. Laurie's door was open. He turned to Jill. "Jill, go to your car and drive as fast as you can to the Police Station. If you get pulled over, that's even better. They have to come here! Go!" Jill nodded and grabbed her keys off the front desk, pulling Jimmy's paramedic jacket over herself. She hurried out the door and into the parking lot. Running to her car, she immediately saw that the tires were slashed. Letting out a low moan, she ran to the car next to hers. The tires were slashed there, too. A quick inspection of the lot showed that all the vehicles were out of service. She shivered and ran back inside. Jimmy was nowhere to be seen. She turned on the spot. Jimmy ran out of Laurie's room. "Laurie's not there! I'm going to keep looking for her. Why are you still here?!" Jill swallowed nervously. "He slashed all the tires, on every car." Jimmy reached in his pockets and pulled a black key. "Take this. It's for the ambulance parked in the garage. Turn the siren on and drive like hell." Jill nodded and ran to the garage. Jimmy heard the siren blaring and the vehicle quickly driving away. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He called out. "Laurie? Where are you?" He heard a sound like shattering glass around the corner. He cautiously approached the corner. He jumped around it. The hall was empty. Then the door closest to him opened and the man charged at him, cracking the axe handle across his face. Jimmy fell limply to the floor. Michael grabbed the boy's feet and pulled him into the room, discarding him on the bed where the slaughtered patient lay, her face frozen in a scream. Michael exited the room, shutting the door behind him. This was his chance to find sister. And he wasn't going to mess it up again.

Annie tossed in her bed, sitting up. A voice called out down the hall from her. "Laurie? Where are you?" Annie got up and hobbled to the door, leaning against the wall. She opened the door quietly. The young paramedic was standing farther down the hallway. She opened the door to call out to him. That was when that thing jumped out at him. She flung her hand over her mouth, muffling her scream. Her face paled as Jimmy was knocked down and dragged into a room. That was when the drunken paramedic from before staggered through the door, oblivious to the danger that was down the hall. He pushed her into the wall and shut the door behind him. He belched on her, his breath stinking of beer. "Hey, baby. I've been looking for you. You ready to have some fun?" Annie shook her head. "No! Please, Michael Myers is here! The killer! He's after my friend! We need to get help!" Budd laughed, drunk off his ass. "I'll give you some help!" He slapped Annie across the face and pushed her off the bed. He fumbled with his belt. "You ready for me, girl? We're gonna have some fun, right here on the floor. And if Michael Myers walks by, he can help me destroy your little pussy." His pants dropped, exposing his throbbing sex. Annie backed up to the wall. "Please! We have to go!" That was when the door slammed open and Michael charged in. Spotting Budd standing up, he swung the axe at him, sending his head flying off, blood splattering against the wall. He left the room, angry. Annie had rolled under the bed when the door had splintered open. Tears rolled down her face, her hands over her mouth. She waited a minute, seeing if the man would come back. The room remained empty. She wanted to move, but couldn't bring herself to. Budd's blood, which had puddled on the floor, had spread, soaking her foot. She jerked it away with a yelp, scrambling away from the bed. Pulling herself up, she slid against the wall to the splintered door, putting all her weight on her good ankle. Peering around the corner, she watched Michael turn the corner. She noticed that he was no longer walking so slowly anymore. He was storming, in a rage. He wanted Laurie and nothing would stop him. She wiped the tears away and limped down the hallway, looking for Laurie everywhere.

**12: 40 AM**

Laurie wheeled herself out of the bathroom. The one in her room had some kind of malfunction with the toilet. She started down the hall to her room when she heard a slamming sound. There was silence, followed by more slamming. She leaned forward in her wheelchair, curious. "Hello?" The slamming grew louder, getting closer.

She wheeled her chair down the hall slowly, nearing the corner. The slamming sound grew louder, almost deafening. She noted the absence of anybody at the front desk. She peered around the corner cautiously and immediately drew back in fear. Her brother was kicking doors open, her father's axe bloody in his hands. Laurie started to cry and shakily tried to turn the wheelchair around. She hadn't figured out how to work turns yet and if she didn't start moving, she never would. She managed to turn the chair slightly to the left. Unable to find the wheel in her panic, she fell to the ground and started to slowly drag herself along the floor. Six doors to go. _I can do this. I can do this._ She started to cry again, remembering her parents. She hauled herself faster, gripping doorframes to pull herself along. She heard the last door around the corner splinter. She would never make it to her room. She pulled herself up on a doorknob, pushing the door open. As she turned her head, she saw Annie standing along the wall. She was directly on the other side of the hall opening where Michael was looking for her. Annie's eyes widened at the sight of Laurie. Laurie motioned for her to stay there, not to move. Annie shook her head. She started forward slowly. Laurie shook her head frantically. Annie made it to the corner and looked down the hall. It was empty. Annie limped rapidly across the hall, making it to Laurie's wall. She started to cry and moved faster. It was then that Michael stepped up behind Annie. Laurie screamed.

"ANNIE!" The knife plunged into Annie from behind. Blood trickled from her mouth as she was lifted off her feet via Michael's hand on the blade. Laurie started crying hysterically as her best friend's blood trickled down her front and splattered onto her bare feet. Annie spoke one last word to Laurie, a weak voice sounding. "Run…" The light faded from Annie's eyes and her body fell limp. Michael dropped the knife, Annie falling with it. She landed on the floor hard, blood splattering from her mouth. Laurie immediately was broken from her trance and turned, screaming as she limped away. Michael swung his axe for her, barely missing her hair. Laurie swung the closest door into his face. It stopped him momentarily. She kept going, pushing a gurney into his path. She turned to an office door and pulled it open. She drew back with a scream.

Mrs. Alves was slumped on the floor, a dozen syringes stuck in her face. She turned to Michael. He was standing in the hallway, facing her. She silently cried. "Michael. If I'm your sister, then please, let me go." Michael tilted his head from side to side, as if contemplating the situation. Then, he did something that took Laurie aback. He held up both of his hands. Blood dripped off of them. He spread out all his fingers. Laurie shook her head, unable to understand. He slowly put one of his fingers down. Laurie gulped. He put down another of his fingers. Laurie's eyes widened. He was counting to ten. She whimpered and turned, limping away down the hallway. Michael watched her go. She turned the corner into the stairwell. Climbing the stairs, she flew through the doors at the top and shut them, searching for a lock, anything. She spied an open janitor's closet and saw the mop inside. Grabbing it, she hurried back to the door and jammed the mop handle into the door grips. It wouldn't hold forever, but it would do. Then she heard the elevator starting the climb up the shaft. Crying, she limped into the cafeteria and saw the scene that the emergency lights illuminated. Two tables were pushed together in the middle of the room. Bodies were seated at them. They were horribly mangled.

There was Mr. and Mrs. Brackett. Mr. Brackett's throat was punctured. Mrs. Brackett's throat was ripped open, the windpipe and tongue hanging out. A nurse was seated nude, with her mouth bloody. The guard slashed pretty badly. Dr. Mixter was seated at the head of the table, the place usually reserved for the father. Janet was seated next to him, her body immolated. Looking closer, she could see a bloody corpse hacked in half on the middle of the table. It was cut in half and was wearing a leopard print skirt. Laurie threw up on the floor. She heard Michael emerge from the elevator. Scurrying for a hiding spot, she dove under the table as he walked in. His feet passed the table, and headed back behind the counter. If she could crawl out, she could make it back downstairs and try to find the front doors. Slowly crawling forward, she failed to hear his footsteps approaching. The axe was suddenly slammed through the table directly over her head. The bloody corpse on the table flew everywhere. Blood dripped into Laurie's hair. She screamed as the axe slammed into a body, sending a head under the table with her. It was Mrs. Brackett. Laurie crawled hastily backwards under the table, trying to evade him. He swung the axe, sending Janet's burnt body everywhere. Then, Laurie heard a noise. It was car doors shutting. She heard Jill downstairs. "Hello? Jimmy? Where are you?" Michael heard them, too. Giving the table one last look, he hoisted the axe over his shoulder and exited the room.

She heard him chop through the mop handle. Scurrying out from the table, she started towards the doors, and then stopped. She headed back behinds the counter, readying herself for his return. As much as she liked Jill, she wouldn't be able to save her. Just as she assured herself that he would get them all in the end. Hiding only did so much.

Jill and the two policemen entered the empty hospital hallway. The front desk was empty. An eerie silence filled the place. Then they saw the smashed doors. They were all splintered. The police walked forward slowly, their guns drawn. Jill wiped the sweat from her head and followed them. They walked down the hall, peering in the empty rooms. Reaching the end of the hallway, they turned the corner and immediately saw the body lying on the ground. The policeman grabbed his radio from his back pocket. "We're gonna need some backup at the Hospital. Now!" Jill ran to it and knelt down. She looked up, scared. "It's Annie Brackett. She was one of the survivors." Turning back to the body, a foot slammed into her face, sending her falling backwards and looking up at the man. Michael looked down at the nurse and promptly kicked her aside. The police advanced at him, shooting their guns. Michael charged, some bullets hitting him and some missing him.

Jill got to her feet and ran down the hall, her bloody nose dripping everywhere. She climbed the stairs hastily, trying to block out the noise of the police getting slaughtered. Reaching the top, she saw the broken door and headed for the cafeteria. Running in, she saw the bodies and screamed. Then she heard him. Coming up the stairs after her. She headed for the counter and kitchen. Ducking under the counter, she found Laurie behind it, holding two knives. She handed one to Jill. They huddled together, listening. They both jumped as he slammed into the cafeteria again. Letting out a roar, he slashed the axe through the bodies, blood and parts going everywhere. The tables splintered, and were broken. He kept hacking away at them until he was sure that they weren't under them. He turned to the rest of the room. He sliced the remaining tables into splinters, leaving the room empty. Then he was silent.

Jill and Laurie looked at each other. Where was he? That was when his hand swung behind the counter, grabbing Jill's hair. Pulling her up, she dropped her knife. He threw her roughly to the ground and pulled the axe up, ready to cut her up. Laurie jumped from the counter to his back, stabbing the knife into the back of his skull. Blood splashed from underneath the rubber and hair, turning her hands crimson. He threw Laurie to the ground. He swung the axe for her. She rolled to the side and the axe sliced into Jill, killing her. Blood splattered all over Laurie's face as she screamed. She pulled the axe out of Jill's back and swung it at him. It hit him in the stomach, blood pouring forth. Pulling it out, she took it and limped painfully from the room. Back down the stairs she went, using the axe as a cane, of sorts. She saw the bodies of the policemen and cringed. She turned and limped into her room, shutting the door behind her. Turning, she saw the gutted body of Dr. Loomis sitting in her bed. Sinking to the ground, she started to cry again. Then the door slammed open and he ran at her. Laurie swung the axe, catching him in the ankle. Knocking him to the ground, she stood up and slammed the axe into him again and again, blood splattering all over her hospital gown. She kept swinging, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes.

When she was sure that he was dead, she opened her eyes. It was Jimmy. She immediately fell to the ground and started to throw up. She started crying hysterically. "I'm sorry, Jimmy! I'm so sorry!" She cried and cried. That was when she saw him standing in the doorway. She grabbed the axe and swung for him. "NO MORE RUNNING!" She hit him in the stomach again, knocking him back into the desk. She swung and missed him, smashing the computer on the desk. He grabbed the axe handle and swung it, sending her flying into a wall. He swung for her, and she ducked. Her eyes fell on the policemen and she had an idea. Crawling towards them, she dug in their belts for car keys. Hastily extracting them, she slid out of the way as the axe missed her again and came down into the corpse, partially severing a leg next to her face. Turning, she limped towards the front doors.

Making it out into the parking lot, she ran for the police car parked near the doors. The rain was coming down again, hard. Sliding the key into the lock, she unlocked the door and climbed inside, slamming the door and locking them. Inserting the key into the ignition, the engine started. The headlights turned on, hellishly illuminating him as he staggered out of the entrance towards her. She slammed her foot down on the pedal, revving the car forward. It hit him, knocking the axe from his hands and sending him staggering back. She backed the car up, letting him come to her. He charged at the car again. She hit him, sending his head slamming off of the hood. Blood erupted from under the mask, streaming out of the eyes and mouth. He staggered to a halt and fell down onto the ground. Laurie climbed warily out of the car. She crossed to the axe and picked it up. Walking to him, the rain completely soaked them. She bent lower, the axe at the ready. She could hear him slowly and raggedly breathing. She took his knife from his hand and threw it. She took his hand in her own. Looking down at him, she completely broke down and cried. Her whole family had all but been wiped out because of him. Her brother. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at her. She looked down at him. "Brother." She sobbed with each word. "Did you ever love me? Or was I always just another victim? Was I ever just your sister?!" She tentatively reached for the mask and pulled it off. It fell to the ground, his rotten, blood-soaked, second skin. She regarded his long hair. A police car pulled up and they jumped out. "FREEZE!" Laurie stood up. "Don't shoot! I'm Laurie Strode, the survivor. Everyone else is dead inside." The police ran to her and herded her away from Michael. They pointed their guns at him. Lightning struck in the sky, close to them. They all jumped and looked up at the sky. That was when Michael rose and snapped the first man's neck. The other man fell with a scream and ran for the car. Laurie crawled away as fast as she could. The second cop had a fist through the window for his troubles. The glass cut his face and knocked him backwards. Michael ripped the door open and entered the car, reaching for the man. Michael finished his slaughtering of the police as he rose up, looking for his sister. Time to end this. He went for his mask on the ground, but it was missing. He turned, anger in his eyes. That was when Laurie jumped out from behind the police car, brandishing the axe. She was wearing his mask. She screamed as she swung for him, an inhuman sound. Her eyes glared from under the mask. He staggered back as the blade missed his head.

He kept backing up, eventually reaching the trees on the other side of the parking lot. Moving backwards, he moved stealthily through the forest, listening to her staggering footsteps. He neared a small cliff. Looking down, the Lost River was in a frenzy from the storm. That was when she struck. The axe slammed into his neck, hacking away skin and bone. The white mask was drenched in the ensuing splatter of blood. The momentum of the swing slammed his neck into a tree. Then, by some freakish chance, the lightning struck the tree and caught it on fire. He struggled to breathe, a rasping, gurgling noise coming forth from the half of neck he had left. The fire streaked down the tree. A branch fell onto the tree next to it, sending that up in flames too. The fire spread, a domino effect. The trunk started to singe as Michael fought the heat. He reached for Laurie and made a pulling expression. Laurie pulled the mask off and put it on his head. He felt whole again. "Happy Halloween, brother." Pulling the axe out roughly, he staggered back and plummeted off the cliff into the Lost River. He cracked off a rock, leaving a bloody smear on it. The water soon washed it away, sending him down the flow. Laurie staggered towards the front of the woods, making it out as the whole forest was set alight. One of the trees closest to the parking lot fell, landing on a car. The car immediately caught fire. Laurie ran for the police car and grabbed the radio. "I need help at the Hospital! Everyone's dead, and the parking lot is on fire! Hurry!" Dropping the radio, she limped towards the far side of the lot and didn't look back. The explosion sent her to the ground. Pulling her singed body forwards, she just missed a flaming piece of rubble.

The fire in the lot spread to the grass in front of the hospital, racing across the lawns and shattering the glass doors. It spread down the front hall, Laurie's wheelchair catching on fire. Dr. Loomis and Jimmy both were set ablaze, their bodies slowly melting. Annie remained staring blankly down the hall as flames licked her body. Laurie cried for the last time that night, the rain starting to douse the fire. Michael was gone. But he would come back. She was sure of it. And when next Halloween came, it'd be Hell. Little did she know…

The two cops pulled into the flaming parking lot of Haddonfield Memorial. All the vehicles in the lot were torched. The building was in flames. They climbed out of their car. "Jesus. What happened?" They approached the lot slowly, their guns drawn and ready to shoot. All was quiet, still, dead. They looked at each other, afraid to proceed. That was when a ragged shriek pierced the night. The men backed up in alarm. Both looked ready to jump out of their skins. They approached the entrance. The flames had died down in the doorway. Both of the glass doors had shattered. They walked in, afraid that the ceiling might fall on them at any minute. Turning the corner, they saw the main desk, barely held together. They saw the dead body of the girl on the floor. As they approached closer, somebody scuttled out of the shadows and pulled the butcher knife from the dead girl's back and crawled away into the shadows, inhumanly fast. The men stared at each other in shock. "Was that her? The Strode girl?" The other nodded. "I think so." He pulled the walkie-talkie out of his belt and pushed a button. "It's Johnson. We're at the Hospital. We think we saw the Strode girl. She's hiding in the building." The radio answered back in static. They continued down the burning hallway. They avoided patches of fire that burned on the walls, the floors. They reached a door at the end of the corner. It was in flames. Kicking it down, they entered the stairwell. Looking down, they saw a trail of blood splattered all over the steps. They ascended the incline until they reached the upstairs corridor. It was largely untouched by the flames, but they could see that a portion of the ceiling was slowly smoking. It would spread soon. They headed down the hall, following the blood. It led through a pair of double doors into the cafeteria. Entering, they beheld the gore splattered along the wall, the hacked up meat on the floor. A slicing noise greeted their ears, sounding from the kitchen. Slowly peering around the counter, they encountered Laurie. She was sitting with her back to them at the far end of the counter. Crossing around, they started towards her. The noise repeated, the slicing noise. Blood dripped from the vicinity of her face. Her hair, bloody, covered her head, shielding it from view. They stopped, afraid to proceed. She tensed as she heard their footsteps. One of the men stepped forward. "Miss?" She turned to them and howled, an inhuman sound. Her tongue was severed on the floor. Blood sprayed from her mouth as she shrieked. She had gouged her eyes out. The knife she had pulled from Annie's back was bloody. The policemen backed away in alarm. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck?!" She flew at the one and plunged the knife into his breast. He dropped to the ground, bleeding and twitching. She jumped onto the back of the other, tearing into his neck with her teeth. Ripping the flesh off, she slashed at his exposed vein, killing him instantly. Laurie turned to the window and jumped through it, hitting the ground.

Laurie jolted awake, the rain pouring down on her. The hospital continued to burn as the lightning flashed in the sky. Looking wildly around, she thought she glimpsed her brother standing in the trees, but he melted away before her eyes. Unable to take the heat and the pain in her body, she faded away again. She could finally sleep.


End file.
